


The other side

by CALLEN37



Series: Callen's family [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fairytale in LA  Callens father goes missing and Callen has to embrace the other side of his family life to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deeks was sitting in the bullpen with his head in his hands, laughing while Kensi tried to explain to Sam and Callen what had happened while they were out questioning the wife of a suspect today.

"So he says we are NCIS, and the kid asks, what's that?" She paused grinning while Sam and Callen still looked bemused trying to get what was so funny, "And he says Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

Deeks can hardly breathe as tears of mirth roll down his cheeks.

"Right, so the kid looks him right in the eye and says 'What Navel like your belly button?'"

Callen's eyebrow raises but him and Sam both keep quiet wanting to hear the out come.

"Then Deeks looks the kid in the eye and says, 'Yeah little teeny tiny bad guys with guns run about in there if you don't wash properly and it's our job to run and arrest them," At this point Kensi loses it completely and curls up laughing so Deeks take over, "So the poor kid runs screaming into the bathroom and starts washing his belly button,"

"Deeks!" Sam rolls his eyes "That's so mean." But by the time Hetty makes it into the bull pen all four of them are laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hetty asked, but none of her Agents could answer her.

* * *

Hetty put her hand on Callen shoulder, "Mr. Callen a word in my office." Callen wiped the stray laughter tear from his eye and followed her.

Hetty sat behind her desk and picked up the cup of tea that was on there, "Mr. Callen, the CIA would like your help with an undercover op?"

"OK?" Callen said intrigued, "And I'm being told this here, why?"

"Because, your father is on the same op but has gone missing,"

"Hetty!" Callen stood shocked, "When? Read me in now!" Hetty nodded. "But you're not going to like it."

Sam stood up when he heard Callen curse at Hetty in five different languages and stormed upstairs.

Hetty followed him, "Mr. Hanna please bring your team to OPS" She said.

Sam looked confused; they were Callen's team weren't they? But they followed her none the less.

They walked into OPS to find Callen cursing at the director of the CIA, "You didn't THINK this was important enough to tell me!" he fumed.

"You were not read in Mr. Callen, and besides until he missed his last check in it wasn't an issue."

"Have you heard from Jack?" Callen asked him calming down as Nell walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Agent Mathers, Checked in, He's out there now waiting for you."

"I'll be on the next plane; I want my team read in on this too." Callen demanded.

"Very well, we could use there help." The director agreed and closed the link.

"Ok Hetty," Callen said and leaned against the back of his chair.

* * *

"Agent Callen's father, Agent Comescu has been working with the CIA for the past 5 months as the new head of the Comescu family. His brief was to slowly close the family businesses down. Last week he missed his assigned check in and his handler, Agent Jack Mathers hasn't heard from him." Hetty revealed, "Agent Callen is to go in as, well, himself, take over the Comescu family and find his father. You three will go in as his bodyguards and Miss Jones I want you to go in as his secretary."

"What No!" Callen protested at the thought of putting his beloved Nell in danger, but Hetty raised a finger in his direction, "your jet is fuelled and waiting for you and wardrobe all picked out, you had all best be off" she said handing them each files with their new backstopped identities.

"Wow, a jet?" Deeks whistled impressed. "What strings did you have to pull for that one?"

"Mr. Callen is going in as himself, it's his jet." Hetty said and Callen looked embarrassed and grabbed Nell's hand and tugged her towards the wardrobe department to get their luggage.

"Didn't you tell them?" Nell asked confused,

"Nope I haven't even told them my name yet, no one but you knows." Callen admitted.

"Weeeeeelllllllll!" Nell drew out the word and Callen looked at her "What!" he asked,

"You remember 6 months ago, at the safe house when you had that major panic attack." She explained and Callen nodded, "I used your full name then, Sam knows it."

Callen smiled, he could never be mad at her, she was just too cute, "Well at least he still calls me G."

* * *

Callen and Nell left the mission and almost ran into the team who where stopped staring at the limo sat outside, The Chauffer got out and grabbed Callen's bag, "Sir, are they all with you?"

"Thanks Henry, Yes, we are all going." Callen handed his bag over getting redder by the second, "Miss Nell," Henry said nodding towards her and taking her bag,

"Y...You're rich?" Kensi said

"Nope, but my father is, this sort of came along with him," Callen admitted.

"And you never said!" Deeks exclaimed.

"Hey, it's still me!" Callen said back.

"Yeah, But its you with MONEY!" Deeks retorted.

Sam grinned, he had already known about the money part as he had been with Callen when his father informed him of just how well off he was.

"What, you thought jetting around the world and keeping up with you was done on a budget?" Gavril had grinned when his son walked into his huge house.

"But I thought you worked for the CIA." Callen had said completely Gobsmacked.

"Yes son, but that was by choice, I am a Comescu. I have money from my father?" Gavril explained.

"How much?"Callen smacked a hand across his mouth, "Sorry." He said.

"About a hundred million dollars," Gavril said, "Give or take."

Callen had sat stunned on the stairs.

"WOW!" was all he could say, Sam has grinned at him "Congrats little orphan Annie, you got a real life daddy Warbucks,"

* * *

Callen shook his head and opened the door, "Get in Deeks."

They piled in the limo and opened their packs.

"So, who's who?" Deeks asked.

"I'm Sam Johnson, bodyguard, ex seal. It looks like Eric kept it as true to life as possible."

"Martin Sterling, bodyguard, ex LAPD dishonourable discharge."

"Kensi Downing, Personal trainer and Hand to hand combat specialist."

"Nell Beckett, Computer tech, secretary and girlfriend." She grinned at Callen at that,

Callen took a deep breath, "Grigore Callen Comescu." He said.

Kensi and Deeks looked up surprised at hearing Callen's name for the first time.

"But you'd better still call me G," He added quickly.

"Yes boss," Deeks quipped, and Callen smiled at him, "That'll do."

"So, Boss, "Deeks asked already getting into character, "Exactly how rich are you."

"About a hundred million dollars give or take," Callen admitted.

"Wow, so you're really rich," Deeks said

"Enough already, you're supposed to be used to this." Callen snapped the novelty wearing off fast.

"Shutting up Boss," Deeks said, Callen gave him a sideways look and he wondered if this was how Gibbs felt putting up with Dinozzo.

They arrived at LAX and parked up by a private jet, "Good morning Mr. Comescu," the flight attendant said as she welcomed them on board.

"Well, this is better than last time we did this flight." Kensi remarked as they strapped into the Jet for take off.

Nell snuggled up next to Callen gripping his hand, "I hate take offs and landings." She moaned. He kissed her forehead, "Don't worry you're safe."

After take off they sat around a conference table on the jet, "Ok, so dad went missing five days ago, we are meeting Jack Mathers at the airport, and I am going in as the new acting head of the Comescu family."

"Won't there be a problem with any other family members." Sam asked.

"Nope, Dad is the rightful heir to the family business and Vasile signed the whole thing over to him, in exchange for a lighter sentence."

He sat there and answered their questions patiently and filled them in on why Gavril Comescu CIA agent was heading a notorious Romanian crime family.

"We may have a few problems when we get there but I shouldn't be anything too major, they have been informed of my arrival." Callen told them.

The jet touched down and it was late in the evening when the Limousine pulled up to a huge mansion. "This is different to the last place?" Kensi remarked.

"That was the summer home on the beach, this is the main compound." Callen explained.

A young man greeted them and fawned all over Callen until they were shown to their rooms and rested.

Tomorrow the hard part would begin. Find Gavril and Shut down the Comescu Empire.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Callen woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom wrapped around Nell; he held her tight and smelled the scent of her hair. He felt her start to wake up just as there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," Callen sat up and gently moved her to his side.

"Morning Sir, I am Nicolae, you may call me Nicu. I am to be your personal liaison to the family business until you find your way around; I have brought a paper and breakfast for you and Miss Beckett. I will be in your office when you need me; I have arranged breakfast for your staff in the kitchens."

"Thank you Nicu," Callen said and watched as he left then he woke Nell up.

"Hey," She looked up "I could get used to this," She smiled at him

"I hate this..." Callen admitted, "Like I can't do this for myself!" he moaned. "Vasile contacted ahead, we are to go straight to the office you can set up all the computer equipment and send what you need to, to Eric. I get to learn about the wonderful family business I have inherited." She could hear the irony in his voice.

* * *

They got up Nell went to the kitchen to see the others, "Mr. Comescu wants to see you in his office in 5 minutes" She said to Sam, Kensi and Deeks. She grabbed Callen a coffee and headed into the office.

Nicu was giving Callen a run down of everything still running in the Comescu Empire. Hearing some of it Callen was trying to fight the urge to be physically sick. But he also had time to see that most of it was computerised so he planned on getting Nell to look through the computer and see if his father had left a clue as to where he could be.

"Ok, guys so what do you think?" Callen asked the team as they were grouped together in his office.

"I did a run around the perimeter today," Kensi told him. "You have armed guards at the entrance to the compound, No one seems to know what happened to Gavril, just that he had a meeting with an arms dealer in Estonia and he hasn't been heard from."

"I have a meeting with his assistant later, "Callen confirmed, "I'll keep you informed. This is so slow I hate this," He complained. He would have much rather been kicking down doors and taking names.

"Nell I need you to take all the information off these computers and send them to Eric for analysis there may be something there I've missed." Callen ordered and Nell nodded.

Sam looked a bit worried, Callen was getting wound up tighter and tighter and he was worried for him.

The door knocked and Nicu came in "Mr. Comescu, you have a meeting with Anton Petrov."

"Keep on it guys." Callen said and left.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Deeks asked he too had noticed how Callen flinched every time someone called him Comescu.

"I hope so." Sam replied.

* * *

Callen walked into the room where Anton Petrov was waiting for him.

"So you're the new head of the Comescu family." He said.

Callen nodded and stared him down.

"You are?" He asked.

"I work for the man who has your father, while you allow our business to continue, he stays alive, anything happens to me or my boss's business deal he dies." Anton said coldly.

Callen pulled his gun and held it to his head. "Why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"I am your go between, I will take the information of our conversation to my boss and you will receive his instructions through me. His first demand is the man outside, in the trunk of the car, you must shoot him,"

"Why?" Callen asked.

"I do not ask why," Anton said. He looked at his watch, "You have three minutes to comply. If you inform anyone else what is going on your father will die."

Callen stormed out of the office right past Sam and Deeks who followed, both not liking the look on Callens face.

He walked to the car and dragged the man out of the trunk and shot him, and then he walked up to Anton, "Deal." He said "Now get out!"

Callen wiped the mans blood from his face and then he walked past a shocked Sam and Deeks and went back to the office.

Nell looked up at him, "G. What happened?" She had seen what had happened and was totally shocked.

"Nothing." He said his emotion barrier coming back up.

"Nicu!" He yelled.

"I need information on Anton Petrov's boss; I want to know what we are dealing in?"

"Sir, His boss is Lucian Tariceanu; He moves eastern Europeans and other perishable items."

"Specifics Nicu, I need specifics!" Callen yelled at him.

"Heroin, cocaine, people and arms, basically anything he's the biggest distributor in Eastern Europe."

"Why the HELL didn't you warn me," Callen was furious and his voice was cold. Nicu smiled. "I didn't realize that you were a real Comescu, your father was lacking in certain departments."

Callen drew his gun and shot at the wall behind Nicu's head. "Leave now," He said quietly and coldly.

* * *

Hetty was in OPS with Eric looking at the compound via satellite.

Eric was chatting with Nell as she sent him the information; He heard her scream and he focused the satellite on the compound. "Oh my!" Hetty exclaimed, "Find out who that was." She told Eric.

"Miss Jones, Keep an eye on our Mr. Callen, let me know if you find out what's going on."

"Will do." Nell said and hung up.

"Hetty, The guy Callen shot was a DEA Agent,"

"Eric, Get Mr. Callen on the phone."Hetty Said furious.

"He won't answer," Eric replied.

"Get Mr. Hanna." She said.

"Johnson," Sam said as he answered the phone.

"It's Hetty, I need you to keep an eye on , He just shot a DEA agent, we need to find out what happened and why?"

* * *

Callen threw his phone across the room. Nell put her arms around him "G, what happened."

"Get out!" He pushed her off him and walked to the window.

Nell sat on the edge of the bed tears rolling down her face.

"I won't leave you. Not while you're like this."

He looked at her and his heart broke, "Nell I..." He knew he couldn't tell her as he had his suspicions the place was bugged. He pushed his emotions down, he knew his team would protect her and would have his back as needed, but if he let them in on what was going on his father was dead.

"I have a business to run." He said and walked out.

He past Kensi in the hall, "Nell wants you." He said and walked off.

Kensi knocked on the door. "Nell, G said... Nell? What's wrong?" She asked concerned as Nell sat on the bed sobbing her heart out.

"G, He...He shot someone in cold blood and just pushed me, He's never been the least bit rough with me before." She sobbed. "It's like he's ...he's a Comescu."

"He is a Comescu." Kensi said, "But he's still G."

"And would you have said he was capable of murdering someone." Nell sobbed.

"No! Never!" Kensi said.

"Well that's what he did." Nell sobbed even harder.

"Lay down," Kensi told her and she laid Nell on the bed and sat beside her as she sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

Callen sat in his office as Sam came in, "G, We need to talk."

"What." Callen snapped at him.

"You killed a DEA agent," Sam told him. Callen felt like he couldn't breathe, he sat back in his chair trying desperately to get his breathing under control.

"And...?" He said, conveying no emotion at all.

"Did you hear me?" Sam couldn't believe Callen didn't seem to care; now he knew there was something wrong, "What's going on G?"

"Nothing, I'm running a business, he was trying to stop it...I stopped him. That's that." Callen actually made Sam step back.

"And when the DEA come after you?" Sam was really worried.

"We shoot them." Callen said coldly.

"G?" Sam begged.

"Sam Johnson, you work for me not the other way round now go and do what you're paid for." Callen said hoping that using his alias's name would tip Sam off as to what was happening.

Sam stormed out of the room trying to get his head around what had just happened.

Nicu stuck his head around the door, "Sir?"

"What." Callen snapped.

"Lucian would like a meeting at his office tomorrow." Nicu told him

"Fine, Where and when?" Callen growled.

"Tallinn in Estonia at 3pm, you can bring one bodyguard." Nicu told him.

"Prep the Jet for an early morning departure." Callen ordered.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Callen was pacing up and down he felt like every nerve ending was on fire and he just wanted to shoot something.

He went to his gym and started punching the bag until his knuckles bled and he still didn't feel any better. Kensi, as his personal trainer walked into the gym. "G, are you ok?" She asked worriedly looking at his bleeding hands.

He didn't stop punching the bag. "Fine." Was all he uttered.

She placed a hand on his arm and he flinched. "You're bleeding."

He shook her off and started pacing again, "So... Back off Kenz," he growled.

"No." She stood her ground. "I need to know what's up, you hurt Nell."

He shook her off "She'll live... I have a plane to catch." He stood up as Nicu entered with his coffee. He took a big swig and Kensi watched all the tension leave him.

"Is Johnson ready to go?" Callen asked Nicu.

"Sure, he's waiting in the hall." Nicu replied.

"And the other stuff." Callen said. Nicu gulped. "All taken care of Sir."

"Well let's go." Callen looked at Kensi and left. She shuddered, something was defiantly going on with him, and she went into the kitchen and went to pour herself a coffee. Stela, the cook almost jumped on her as she picked up the coffee pot. "No!... That is Mr. Comescu's personal coffee, we drink this one."

Kensi apologized and made herself a fresh cup.

* * *

Sam met Callen and Nicu in the hallway, "He's coming?" Sam asked Callen looking at Nicu. Callen looked spaced out and confused. "Of course?... I need someone I trust to watch my back," Callen stated.

Confused and a bit hurt Sam climbed into the limo. Hetty had told him to keep and eye on Callen and that was exactly what he was going to do, He wasn't sure what angle Callen was playing yet, but Sam was his partner and would always have his back.

Callen ignored Sam for the entire journey to Estonia. Nicu and Callen were talking all the way there, Nicu insisting on making Callen's coffee so Sam couldn't even get close to him.

"So you know what I need you to do during this meeting?" Callen asked Nicu.

"But, Sir are you sure." Nicu's voice shook.

Callen slammed his hand on the table, "Don't second guess me. He has my father, he is a problem...he needs dealing with."

"But, Sir..." Nicu was worried just what he had unleashed.

"I swear, you but sir me again and I will kill you." Callen said quietly. All the blood drained from Nicu's face. "Yes Sir."

Nicu gulped he may be working under orders but he was sure these orders may get him killed.

"Go away now I need some sleep." Callen put his head back and practically passed out.

Sam sat next to Nicu, "You ok man?" He asked.

Nicu rubbed a shaky hand over his face, "Of course. Mr. Comescu is just a hard taskmaster." Nicu was not going to say anything that may get him killed.

Sam sat down not to far from Callen in case his nightmares revealed anything they shouldn't but he was surprised when Callen awoke completely rested and nightmare free 1hour later.

"Sam?" Callen said his head spinning.

"Yes, you sleep ok?" He asked

"Sure, where's Nell?" he asked confused.

"Back at the compound," Sam answered , this was getting weird, "G, You do remember being at the compound, don't you?"

"I...I need a coffee, NICU!" Callen called and woke the smaller man up.

"Coffee Sir, right away," Nicu practically ran down the plane.

"G, what's going on with you?" Sam took the opportunity to talk to him alone.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about?" Callen couldn't think he just needed a coffee to clear his head.

His hand shook as he took the Coffee and drank it slowly he relaxed and then looked up as if just seeing Sam there, "You ready for landing. I have a meeting." Callen smiled the same cold smile he kept reserved for child murderers, the one Sam had seen far too much of over the past 24 hours.

As they landed Callen turned to Nicu, "Make sure the jet is ready to go in an hour, unless you hear otherwise, and DON'T forget Lucian's little present."

Sam followed Callen off the plane and waited as Nicu caught up to them.

Callen suddenly turned to Nicu, "Forget the present I've had a better idea, Lucian will be coming back with us,"

* * *

Lucian stood with his back to his car, He had heard reports about the new head of the Comescu family, Gavril he had locked up and safe, he had known that the old man operated by the old codes his father had and had known the old man was trying to close down the supply routes his father had worked hard to establish. The new Comescu according to his spies was ruthless. He had sent the DEA agent in with Petrov as a test expecting him to take the man and deal with him privately. He hadn't expected Comescu to blow the agent away in front of his right hand man.

Lucian was nervous, he had as requested come alone, he had allowed Comescu to bring whom he wanted as a show of respect. But he was wishing he had brought some back up. Although he did have the added bonus of knowing where Comescu Senior was, that at least he thought should keep his chances of survival up. And he did have a CIA agent trussed up in his trunk as a show of good faith, which was just a stoke of good luck as his men had caught him trying to free Gavril Comescu this morning, if he had done this would have all been a waste.

Callen's car pulled up and they got out. Callen strode up to Lucian with murder in his eyes. "Remember the rules." Lucian threatened so no one but Callen could hear. Callen grit his teeth and shook Lucian's hand instead.

"How is he?" Callen asked his voice shaking.

"Alive and well for now, I have a gift for you," Lucian opened his trunk and Callen looked in to see Agent Mathers tied up in there.

"Sam...Put this 'gift' in the trunk of our car." Callen said.

"I'll have fun with that," He said turning to Lucian "Now as for you..."

"You kill me he dies." Lucian threatened. Callen laughed and pulled a gun on him, "I can do plenty to you that won't kill you, and went I'm done you'll be begging me to collect my father ." Callen looked to Nicu, "Take him." Lucian turned to look at Nicu and Callen cold cocked him on the back of the head.

"Take Jack out of the trunk and throw this garbage in, time to go home," Callen said to Sam.

'I hope you know what you're doing G.' Sam thought as he contemplated his partners behavior .

Sam went to put Jack in the car, "What are you doing?" Callen asked him, and he pulled a gun on Jack. "G! He's CIA you can't shoot him!" Sam exclaimed

Callen considered this, which in itself shocked Sam, "Maybe you're right, I could use him, bring him along then." He decided.

As the car left for the airport the satellite watching them disengaged.

* * *

In OPS in Los Angeles Hetty Lang looked worried.

She knew in that creepy way she had that something was very off with Callen.

She had seen him shoot the DEA agent and now she had seen him attempt to shoot Jack Mathers who not only was a CIA agent but also a friend of Callens since the incident 6 months ago at the Airport where Jack had not only saved Callen's life but that of his father too. No something was defiantly wrong , she really believed that if Mr. Hanna hadn't been there Callen would have shot Jack without thinking.

"Oh, Mr. Callen, What are you up to?" She said to herself.

She went to her office to make a phone call to the Director of the CIA, "I need access to Vasile Comescu," She said simply

An hour later she was walking through the secure cell block where Vasile Comescu was being held by the CIA, he was sat chained at a table in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hetty Lang, I believe you knew my mother Alexia." He said.

"Vasile, I know you are co operating with the CIA, Do you know what is going on with Mr. Callen." She asked simply not in the mood for small talk.

Vasile grinned at her, "Of course Ms. Lang... It is simply called closure." He smiled and her blood ran cold.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up at the compound and Callen practically jumped out of the car, "Nicu, Coffee." Callen said "then you can deal with the garbage, you know where to put him."

"Yes sir." Nicu bolted to the kitchen where Kensi was sitting at the table, "Stela, Do you have Mr. Comescu's coffee ready."

"Nearly," She stole a glance at Kensi and Nicu noticed and moved himself to stand in her eye line while Stela added her 'special ingredient' to Callen's coffee.

Kensi noticed but didn't say anything.

* * *

Callen got fed up of waiting for Nicu and went to his room to change.

"G, you're back," Nell looked up at him hopefully.

"What's that?" He pointed on the ground beside her, she looked down confused she had her gym bag with her but he'd seen it a thousand times.

"What's what?" She replied

"That you're leaving me aren't you?" he started pacing back and forth.

"NO! G!" Nell was incredulous "Something is wrong with you."

"And that's why you're leaving!" He started to panic. He always knew it was his fault that people in his life never stayed and now Nell. The panic got stronger.

"I'm not leaving!" Nell told him and went to hold him. Callen pushed her away with so much force that she hit her head on the wall and fell down dazed. Callen turned to her, "YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" he yelled and walked out.

He wasn't sure what was happening his team were supposed to have his back but they were all acting crazy, Sam was second guessing him, Kensi and Deeks were treating him different and Nell was leaving. He knew he was ok...'I think I'm ok...it' not me' he shook his head as he walked past Deeks he was talking to himself. "Bitch, Evil fucking pixie, playing with my head."

Deeks looked up at Callen and the blood drained from his face, he got up and ran to Nell's room and knocked.

There was no answer and Deeks opened the door to find Nell groaning on the floor. "Deeks," She sobbed as she got up. He helped her to the bed his face like fury. He pulled himself back as Nell glanced up and shrank from him.

"I'm sorry Nell, It's just ...This brings back memories for me. You're ok though aren't you?" He asked.

She smiled "just a bump...it's just I'm..."She cut off there was no way she was going to finish that sentence aloud until she talked to Callen. "Deeks, this isn't G, There is something really wrong with him, and I know he's obsessed with saving his father, we all are, but his personality has completely changed. I'm scared." She admitted

"I'll get the others." Deeks left to get Sam and Kensi.

* * *

Hetty looked over at Vasile sitting there completely impassive even though internally she was shaken by his last statement.

"What did you do?" She said menacingly.

"I made a deal with Lucian Tariceanu he took Gavril for me to get Callen over there and now your Mr. Callen is on the trip of his life." Vasile gave the same cold smirk Callen was famous for. "By the time you get him back...if he makes it ...He will have lost everything he ever held dear."

Hetty was furious and what was worse Vasile knew it and knew there was nothing she could do.

"What did you do to him?" Hetty asked again, "Mr. Comescu, who else are you going to be able to tell how clever you've been, I can ensure you that you will never again see another human soul."

Vasile grinned, "I had my staff dope him up on Dextroamphetamine, he's got a nice high regular dose now and when you all try and 'save him' the cure will be even more painful."

Hetty stood up and walked out. Once the door closed she leant against a wall with one hand on her heart, from inside prison the man had managed to cause more pain to her team than she thought they could bare.

* * *

Kensi, Sam, Nell and Deeks all sat around a small table in the garden. Nell sat wearing a hoodie and sunglasses to hide the bruise that was forming on her face and the ones on her arms. "What the Hell is going on." Kensi asked looking worriedly at the state of Nell.

"G's gone nuts." Sam said simply, "Yesterday he nearly shot a CIA agent, you know Jack Mathers. He has him locked up around here with that Lucian guy."

"Do you think it's a cover or a power thing from being surrounded by his other family?" Kensi asked.

"He's not been right since the first morning we got here." Nell said.

Sam's phone rang, "Johnson." He said looking around at the others motioning them to keep quiet.

"Hetty," He breathed a sigh of relief. "There isn't much to report...What...Callen?" Sam shoulders slumped not wanting to be disloyal.

"Vasile did what?" Sam jumped up, Nell visibly flinched and the others looked up. "Thanks Hetty, that explains a lot." Sam slammed the cell on the table.

"Vasile had G drugged, It's not his fault, that asshole Nicu is giving him Dextroamphetamine in his coffee, G probably doesn't know which way is up right now." The others looked stunned.

"We need to tell him." Nell said. "I'll tell him."

"NO!" Deeks exclaimed, "Until he's better you're not going near him."

"I'll tell him, I'm his partner" Sam said. "You need to take Nell and find somewhere safe for her,"

"No, I'm staying here." Nell stood her ground, "I love him and I'm not going when he needs me."

They all agreed and headed back to the house, not realizing Callen was watching from his office window.

* * *

"Nicu, I want you to take over the office." Callen loaded his gun and placed it in the holder in the back of his jeans. "I'm going to Tariceanu's to find my father."

"Sir will you be taking your bodyguards," Nicu was worried, the whole plan was coming down right now, this wasn't what Vasile had in mind.

"Na, "Callen smirked, "I'm bloody invincible."

"But, Sir?" Nicu started to try and stop him.

Callen drew his gun and shot Nicu in the shoulder, "Patch that up and do your job." He walked out.

* * *

Deeks took Nell back to her room and Kensi went into the kitchen and grabbed Stela, "You knew didn't you?" She said "It's in the coffee isn't it?"

Stela smiled, "Vasile pays us well," She said.

Kensi picked up the coffee jar and smashed it.

"You will not prepare any of his food and drink again." Kensi growled at the woman who hurriedly left.

Sam walked into Callen's office to find a shot and bloody Nicu lying against the wall. Sam hauled him up by his shoulders, "You're plan backfire a bit did it?" Sam sneered, "Where's G?" he demanded.

"H...He's gone...he's out of his head." Nicu stammered as wave after wave of pain shot through him. "He's taken one gun and is taking on the whole Tariceanu compound by himself he thinks he's invincible."

"Why did you give him the drug?" Sam asked him.

"Vasile, my boss, he wanted to destroy both Gavril and Grigore," Nicu smiled, "And it's too late for you to stop him, hopefully they will both die and the family can go back to normal."

Sam slammed him against the wall. "If anything happens to him, I will personally come find you and kill you."

Sam rounded the others up, "G's gone..." He told them. Nell slumped into a chair. "He's gone..." She said weakly.

"He's headed to the Tariceanu compound to find his father and he's gone alone."Sam informed them.

"But he'll die!" Kensi said.

"We have to bring him back." Deeks stated, "So let's get to it."

They got up to leave and Nell hung back.

"I...I can't go." She said, Kensi looked at her, "that's ok you can co ordinate with Eric, fill him in on what's happening and see what eyes we can get on him."

Nell let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled, "Now that I can do."

* * *

She went into the office and synced up her computer with the ones in OPS.

She grinned as Eric's face swam into view, "Hey Eric, can you get Hetty?" She asked.

"Sure, "Nell watched as Eric walked off. She opened a bottle of water and sat back waiting for Eric and Hetty to return.

"Miss Jones?" Hetty said,

"Hetty, G's gone off alone to the Tariceanu compound to find his father, Sam, Deeks and Kensi are following him, but we need eyes there, they have their earwigs so you can contact them." Nell told her.

"Don't worry my dear, you rest and Mr. Beale and I will bring them home safe and sound." Hetty words had a soothing effect on Nell. She smiled and broke the connection knowing they had the best back up now.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The Jet stood at the airport as Callen stumbled his way up the stairs. He stopped as he saw Sam Kensi and Deeks sitting there waiting for him.

"Get out." He growled at them, Sam stood up and manoeuvred Callen into his seat and put his seat belt on. He nodded to the flight attendant who closed the door and the plane prepared for take off.

"G, you've been drugged man." Sam said as he got up from his seat after take off.

"Don't be daft I'd know if I've been drugged." Callen snapped.

"What about your behaviour, your mood swings and attacking Nell," Deeks said.

"Evil pixie was messing with my head, she deserved it," Callen's mood was sinking fast. He started pacing up and down the jet until he realized there was no way out. Then he sank into a chair while Sam had a hand on Deeks' chest to stop him from launching into Callen with that last statement.

"She did nothing except love and support you." Deeks said accusingly hoping Callen would realize this wasn't right,

"Get off my case; I don't need you...any of you...just leave me alone this isn't your fight." Callen moved as far up the plane as he could get from them, "I just need a Coffee," He said reaching for the ready made pot. Sam strode up the plane and knocked the pot out of his hand, "its drugged man, Drink this." Sam handed him a bottle of water.

"SAM!" Callen threw a punch at him and Sam manhandled him back into his seat. "No, you're not drinking or eating anything we don't give you."

Callen felt like his skin was on fire and he was shaking "Please Sam, I need a coffee or at least some Advil, My head is killing me." Sam grabbed the bottle of water and some Advil and handed them over. "Take these and rest when we land well check in with Hetty and sort out a plan to get your father out."

"I have a plan..." Callen said a bit put out.

"What's that?" Sam asked patiently

"Kill em all," Callen said hopefully and Sam raised an eyebrow, "Great plan and if they shoot you?"

Callen grinned, "Not a problem, "Sam shuddered "OK, G. Just try and sleep"

Less than five minutes later Callen was flat out.

* * *

The others sat around a table and Sam filled them in on the whole conversation he had, had with Hetty on the way to the Jet.

"She said that this drug is Dextroamphetamine and he will have some major problems getting it out of his system, Although going in now to get his father is a good idea with Lucian not being there we have to watch his back. We need to take him as leaving him here isn't an option."

"Why not? He's out of his mind and we are taking him on an Op?" Deeks asked.

"It's hard enough keeping him in one place in L.A. Could you imaging him in this state running around Estonia. Callen will get his dad with or without our help. I'd just rather we had his back that's all." Sam stated. Deeks nodded understandingly.

* * *

Hetty sat in Ops while Eric talked to Nell over the network connection they had opened so she could keep an eye on things.

"Nell, the jet should be landing now so we'll be able to talk to them in about 5 minutes" Eric told her.

"I hope they're ok." She was more worried about Callen but also she was scared what he might have done to the team while in his current state.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Miss. Jones," Hetty said with less conviction than she felt.

Sam cut in over the loudspeaker, "Eric you there?"

"Yes we're all ready for you," Eric said

"Ok we've booked into a hotel for the night, Callen is wiped, so we will be ready to go this time tomorrow, I need you to send us blueprints of the Tariceanu compound and any other information you and Nell can come up with." Sam requested.

"Good luck Mr. Hanna we will check in with you in 24 hours." Hetty told him and they signed off.

* * *

They took two rooms in a hotel just off the main square in Tallinn. Kensi and Deeks took one and Sam and Callen took the other. They sat in Sam's room at the small table cleaning their guns while Callen slept in one of the beds on the far side of the room.

"You ever known him to sleep so much?" Deeks asked.

"Not as long as I've known him, do you think it's a side effect of the drugs Sam?" Kensi asked him.

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly, "I hadn't thought to ask Hetty what the side effects were I was more interested in catching up with G."

Callen started tossing in his sleep; his teammates threw a worried glance his way. "Maybe we should wake him up and give him something to eat?" Kensi said.

Callen suddenly shot up from his sleep and grabbed his gun, "Sam!" he yelled. Sam jumped from his chair and ran over to Callen, "G?" Sam realized Callen wasn't fully awake, "its ok."He tried to reassure his partner and grab the gun that Callen was waving around the room.

"No, He's going to hurt Nell, Gotta stop him!" Callen cocked the gun but Sam got hold of it.

"Nell is safe," Sam told him but Callen wasn't listening, "Why don't you understand?" Callen begged, "They made an evil me...He's hurting her...Please Sam...Save her!" He was sweating and trying to hit something only he could see.

Callen couldn't understand why where his teammates just standing there laughing, he could see the evil version of himself standing there laughing with them and he could see this Comescu version hurting Nell and they weren't helping her. He felt Sam pull him away and he looked at Sam his heart breaking, "Please Sam...Save her." He didn't matter but she was his world she couldn't be hurt. Then a man from before was brought in, a DEA agent and he saw his evil self shoot the man and turn the gun on Sam.

"NO!" Callen screamed and rushed the Evil version of himself.

Sam and Deeks grabbed Callen and laid him back down on the bed and held him as he thrashed against his nightmare.

"Are they usually this bad?" Deeks asked.

Sam looked shocked, "Never, Kensi call Hetty, Can you find out what we are dealing with here?"

Kensi picked up the phone and called Hetty's private number.

She described what had just happened with Callen and heard Hetty sigh, "I had hoped Ms. Blye it wouldn't be this bad." Kensi braced herself and put the phone on speaker so the others could hear as Callen lapsed back into sleep.

"The main things you will see are..." She moved some papers as she read the side effects from a sheet of paper. "Fatigue, depression, increased appetite, anxiety, irritability, headaches, agitations hyper somnia and suicidal ideation."

"He's been sleeping a lot and we think he just had a hallucination." Sam told her.

"Make sure he drinks and eats plenty of untainted food," Hetty replied worriedly "his state of mind may be unbalanced right now but knowing Mr. Callen he will focus on finding his father and keeping Nell safe. If you can keep him focused on those things when Mr. Comescu is safe and you are all back at the compound we can work on getting him better."

"Thanks Hetty," Kensi said. At least they now knew what they were dealing with, but none of them envied Callen right now, his head was a place that not one of them ever wanted to be.

As Kensi shut off the call, Callen opened his eyes "Hey guys," He grinned like nothing had happened, "Any chance of a coffee?"

"NO!" they all chorused and Callen flinched "OK, I'm just starving, anything to eat then," He smirked and Sam Jumped up and gave him a pre-packaged sandwich.

Callen looked around the room, "Where the Hell are we?" He asked.

The others looked confused, "Tallinn, Estonia." They answered

"Cool, I'm tired," He said and lay back on the bed.

Kensi groaned "It's like trying to keep up with like five different people at once." Deeks smiled at her "it's like having kids." He laughed quietly.

Kensi elbowed him in the rib, "Never, will I have kids if they are that manic."

Sam pulled a blanket over Callen and walked over to the table. "Eric sent me the blueprints for the Tariceanu compound, Check them out and then you two can go get some rest."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

It was pushing 8.30 in the evening when Callen finally awoke.

Sam was sitting at the table cleaning his SIG, "Hey," He said as he saw Callen open his eyes.

Callen sat up slowly, "Ow." He held his head and Sam gave him a bottle of water and some more Advil.

Callens hands shook as he took the medicine, "Thanks." He croaked. He swallowed and looked up at Sam, "Where are we?" He asked.

"Tallinn, Estonia." Sam replied, "Eat something; we will be leaving soon to get your dad."

"I know where he is!" Callen tried to get up too fast, "What the hell is wrong with me Sam?"

Sam sat Callen down on the chair and filled him in on the past few weeks and on how Vasile had arranged for him to be drugged and what he had done.

"Oh my God! I shot a DEA Agent?" Callen was shocked even drugged he couldn't bring himself to believe he would commit cold blooded murder.

"Don't focus on that now." Sam told him. "You need to get your head in the game. Eric has sent us blueprints of the Tariceanu Compound. Nell is backing us up from the Comescu Compound."

Callen smiled, "At least she's safe."

Sam grinned back at him, "Yea she's safe, Kensi and Deeks will be here soon, we go in get your dad and get out ok?"

"That's fine with me." More than anything Callen wanted his family together safe and sound. Sam gave Callen his gun so he could clean it.

"Why do you have my gun?" Callen asked, little things still seemed out of place to him.

Before Sam could answer Kensi and Deeks walked in.

"Hey." Kensi said smiling at Callen, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit foggy, But better I think." Callen admitted he looked up at Deeks who just avoided him.

"Are we ready Sam?" Deeks asked not even acknowledging Callen in any way.

"Deeks?" Callen asked confused, "Are we good?"

"Not by a long shot." Deeks snarled at him.

"Marty!" Kensi said, the fact she used his first name shocked him. But Kensi knew where this hostility came from and she just hoped this would calm him down a bit, "It wasn't his fault, he was drugged, you know that."

Callen looked confused at the pair of them and Kensi stared Deeks down. He was about to ask what had happened but Sam came between them, "We don't have time for this now...we have to go." Sam picked up his bag and ushered the others out.

* * *

They arrived after dark at the Tariceanu compound; Callen was starting to shake again but hid it well.

"Eric, you there?" Sam asked and talked into his earwig, he motioned for the others to put theirs in also.

"I got you," the disembodied voice of Eric came through loud and clear.

"Ok we're good to go." Sam motioned to Kensi and Deeks "You take the back, G and I will take the front and you guys take the back "

Deeks nodded and he and Kensi headed off.

"Ok guys, Deeks and Kensi your clear to go in, Callen, Sam wait...ok its clear now, your going down a hall 20 meters to your left." Eric said

Sam nodded at Callen and noted his reaction time was way off but made sure he was covered as they went down the hall.

They stopped at a door above some stairs; Sam picked the lock and went down into the dungeon type basement, "Do all creepy European houses have dungeons?" He quipped.

"Huh?" Callen was not with it, he could literally see the walls moving, but from what Sam had told him he expected it, besides his focus was on finding his father and nothing was changing that. He shook his head to clear it and urged Sam forward.

At the bottom of the stairs was a dark room and in the corner in chains was Gavril Comescu, Callen pushed past Sam and fell to his knees, lifting his fathers face and searching for any injuries, "Grigore?" Gavril said confused.

"I'm here Tata," Callen carefully used his sleeve to wipe the blood on his fathers face, "Are you badly hurt?" He asked scared of the answer, in case it was affirmative.

"Not badly, I will live." Gavril replied.

Callen tried picking Gavril's handcuffs but his hands were shaking too badly, "Sam...Help me." He pleaded and Sam moved him and started unlocking the Handcuffs that had Gavril attached to the floor.

Sam helped the older man to his feet and they headed back up the stairs.

"Kensi, Deeks we are heading back out is it all clear?"

"It's clear." Kensi stated, "Did you find him?"

"We've got him," Sam said and they made it out of the building.

Halfway across the courtyard the place lit up. Big search lights focused on Callen, Sam and Gavril. Callen nearly threw up as the bright lights started burning through to his brain. "Sam! Hurts!" was all he could say before collapsing to the ground.

Sam raised his arm in surrender as the sound of gunfire ripped through the air and the lights were shot out.

"SAM!" Deeks yelled and Sam had Gavril leaning on one side and he grabbed Callen but his collar and dragged him to the van which pulled up. Deeks opened the side door and they practically threw themselves in.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled to Kensi as she sped off.

Eric turned to Hetty in ops "They've got him." He told her.

"Thank you Mr. Beale, you may want to update Miss Jones."

Hetty walked out of the room and turned the corner before giving a sigh of relief.

* * *

They headed straight to the airport and climbed onto the Jet and didn't relax until they were airborne.

Kensi and Deeks sat over to one side, Kensi's head drooping onto Deeks' shoulder. Gavril sat at the back with Sam tending to his wounds, while Callen hovered in the background before finally slumping exhausted into a chair.

Gavril looked at his son concerned, "Is he hurt?" He asked Sam.

Sam looked at Callen quickly to see if he was bleeding anywhere. To his shock Callen was crying quietly. Sam scooted over to him "G? What's wrong?" He asked keeping his voice low so as not to alert the others.

"What if I'd lost him Sam," Callens voice was barely above a whisper but was packed full of emotion. "I don't think I could have gone on." He admitted.

"He's safe, G. we're going home now. You're going to get better and it will all be ok" Sam desperately sought to reassure his friend; and he placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"But, Deeks hates me, is it because I was drugged... what if my dad hates what I've become?" Sam knew Callen wasn't thinking rationally but he didn't know what to say to make it better.

"Your father loves you G, think of all the sacrifices he's made for you, Nell loves you too and I'll always be here for you. Kensi and Deeks will too."

"But..." Callen started and Sam cut him off. "Deek's problem is his own... He'll get over it."

Sam gave Callen a bottle of water and a sandwich, "here eat this and have a drink, then get some rest."

Callen took them gratefully and sat next to his father who pulled him into a one armed hug he shared the sandwich with his father making sure he ate first and then he fell asleep.

Gavril stroked his son's face, "Somn fiul meu, sunt aici acum" Callen relaxed and leaned into his dad's hug.

Sam looked at Gavril confused, "What did you just say?"

Gavril smiled "I said sleep my son, I'm here now" He looked at Sam, "Before he wakes I need you to fill me in on what is going on and why since I have been gone, my son has become a drug addict?"

"You know?" Sam was surprised.

"I am a Comescu; I grew up around this, so I know he's going through withdrawals now." Gavril said in a matter of fact way.

Sam filled him in on what Vasile had done and what Callen had done for the few weeks he had been under the influence of the drug as Gavril listened his face stoic but his mind was furious, Vasile from prison had hurt his boy and he and Lucian would pay. As he had said he was a Comescu and they knew a little something about revenge.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they arrived at the compound Gavril fired all the staff.

Within ten minutes the only people on the premises were Callen, Gavril and the team, plus Jack Mathers and Lucian Tariceanu in the basement.

Nell came running down the stairs and threw herself into Callens arms," I missed you," She said as they pulled apart, She gave Deeks a pointed glare as she noticed the look he was giving her and she kissed Callen forcefully to emphasise her point.

"I missed you to pixie." He grinned at her and stroked a stray hair from her eyes.

"Right, "Gavril said as he took charge, "First things first lets get rid of all the drugged food and clear the bugs from the room."

"Bugs?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Lucian had the rooms bugged so he knew that Grigore was complying with the drugs and the deal he made to keep me safe." Gavril exclaimed.

"Kensi, Deeks, you guys can go on a supply run, I'll take the bugs." Sam said.

* * *

"G, I need to talk to you." Nell said pulling him off to one side.

They all busied themselves with their jobs and Nell and Callen went to their room, "Nell, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what I did but I'm assuming by the way the others acted I hurt you?" He said looking her up and down and seeing a few bruises hidden under her make up.

"It's ok I know about the drug they were giving you." Nell said

"What did I do...did I give you those bruises?" he asked her. She turned him around and sat him on the bed, "I don't blame you." She said staring into his eyes so he knew she was telling the truth. His eyes slipped ashamed to the floor, "So your not leaving me?" he asked a small flare of hope burned in his chest, although he knew he had hurt her and she should leave him for that alone.

"What!" She exclaimed cupping his face in her hands, "Leave the man I love for a life as a single parent?" she said and waited as her words sunk in.

"You're...I mean we're..."Callen stuttered

"Having a baby yes," She grinned at his lopsided grin and laughed as he swept her up and kissed her.

"When?" he asked "Are you ok?" he asked gently putting her down.

"Yes, I'm ok and in six months." She admitted, "I wasn't sure until I got out here."

His eyes widened in horror, "You didn't drink any of the drugged coffee did you?"

"No they wouldn't let me have any of your personal food." She said relaxing him.

Callen smiled and the left hand in hand looking for the others, finally Callen thought something right was happening.

* * *

Once the bugs were cleared and Deeks and Kensi were back from the supply run, Gavril meet them in the Kitchen, Jack had been brought up, cleaned up and Gavril had explained what had happened.

"So what's our next move?" Jack grinned at Gavril happy to have his partner back.

"Interrogate Lucian, See what he knows clean up here and go home." Gavril said, leaving out Kill Lucian and Vasile for betraying me and mine.

Jack nodded "I'm, ok with that." He agreed.

Callen and Nell came walking in with a huge grin on there faces, "Food! YES! I'm starving." Callen said and grabbed a plate of food. He stopped and looked at Sam, "That's ok isn't it?" He asked waiting for Sam to leap across the table and take the plate from him. Sam smiled "It's ok now." He assured him. Callen grinned and set the plate in front of Nell, "You need to eat." He gave her a fork and went to get himself another plate.

"So you two are ok?" Sam asked Nell.

Callen stood behind her and put his plate on the table, kissed her head and sat down. "We're more than good," He said to Sam, "Come on pixie you're eating for two now," He grinned as Sam and Gavril took in his words. Sam grinned and hugged Nell, "Congratulations."

Callen turned to his dad, "ai de gand sa fie un bunic."

Gavril hugged Nell as well, and turned to her, "Thank you Nell, this is a thing I thought I would never see, our family being healed."

Nell let a tear of joy out and sat beside Callen as they ate lunch.

Deeks and Kensi walked in "Great food!" Deeks exclaimed heading for the food.

"Nell's pregnant"Sam told them, Kensi grinned.

Deeks Dropped his plate, "I'm not hungry," He said and walked out.

"Deeks!" Sam called after him.

"Wait I'll go we have to sort this now!" Callen stormed off after Deeks.

* * *

Deeks sat on a window ledge looking out into the grounds.

"Deeks we have to talk." Callen said.

"Why, cos you said so?" Deeks shifted uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" Callen was genuinely confused.

Deeks stood up his hands balled in fury and yelled at him, "You beat Nell up...Get her pregnant...how long before you start on the kid!"

Callen stood there in shock, "Marty...I..."

"You don't have any idea what its like being in a family where you're the punching bag, you can say you'll love this kid, but the anger is in you...one bad day and that kid'll become the outlet for your anger, if your lucky you'll kill it or Nell and they wont have to live with the monster you are inside."

Deeks knew tears were flowing and he couldn't hold them in, "Don't you dare tell me you didn't or you don't remember or it was the drugs, they are all excuses. You did it plain and simple, why in the HELL would you want to willingly bring a child into that!" Deeks stormed off leaving Callen to his thoughts.

* * *

Callen collapsed back onto the window ledge, then ran into the kitchen and skidded onto his knees by Nell "Did I...Did I hit you?" he asked his eyes tearing up.

"NO...G...you pushed me but you never hit me!" She told him.

"Deeks thinks I'm a monster and I will end up killing you and our baby, I won't I swear I won't "He pleaded with her.

She held him, "I know you won't, I LOVE YOU and we are not going anywhere."

Kensi put an arm on Callen's shoulder, "I'll talk to him." She said and went in search of Deeks.

Deeks was sat outside his head between his knees trying desperately not to vomit.

"Marty?" Kensi sat beside him.

"I know...I shouldn't have but I just lost it." Deeks said

"You've known Callen for long enough to know how he really is, Family is the most important thing to him,"

"I picked Nell up off that floor, and all I saw was my mom." He cried openly as Kensi put her arm around him, "I just ...it was my biggest fear that I would see it happen to someone I cared about and I couldn't save them"

"Nell is ok, Callen loves her," Kensi said.

"Now, what if ...what if this happens again." Deeks asked scared for Nell and the baby.

"It won't, Now you and Callen need to clear the air." Kensi sat with Deeks till he was ready to go back.

* * *

Sam, Callen and Gavril, went and brought Lucian up.

Lucian sat in the office tied to a chair.

"Your plan failed." Gavril told him and Lucian smiled at him coldly.

"I don't think so." Lucian told him.

"I'm not drugged anymore," Callen said smugly yes he was still having anxiety attacks but mostly he was feeling better.

"You were only part one of Vasile's plan," Lucian said, "You were meant to discover the drugs and go through withdrawal."

"What would that accomplish?" Sam asked concerned for his partner.

"Nothing except maybe screw with his mind a bit, the best is yet to come."Lucian laughed, "Vasile is still one step ahead of you." He looked pointedly at Gavril. "How long has it been since you've eaten at my compound?" He asked.

"About 12 hours." Gavril didn't like where this was headed but played along anyway.

Lucian smiled, "I would write my will if I were you in about 120 hours you will be dead, you Mr. Comescu have 5 days left to live. Vasile is the only one with the antidote and he is in prison in the USA. So Gavril, my old friend...you will die!"

Gavril sat back in his chair, pulled his gun and Shot Lucian, "That is better than you deserve." He said.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"They poisoned you...we have to get you back to L.A. get the antidote from Vasile." Callen was shaking. "KENSI...DEEKS!" he yelled down the hall as they came running.

"Callen...I..." Deeks started.

"Not now! My dad's been poisoned, we have to get back to L.A. Vasile has the antidote."Callens voice was close to breaking.

Nell had rushed off to start packing the computer equipment.

In what seemed like no time at all they were all packed and on the jet bound for LA. Nell and Callen were curled up on the long sofa asleep and Kensi and Deeks were cleaning their guns with Sam as Gavril sat at the back on the phone to Hetty. "We will need access to him, can you arrange for Vasile to be at the boathouse after we land."

He paused as Hetty talked on the other end, "Yes I will have some of my people to help escort him."

He sighed and nodded at something she said, "Yes, he will be fine, he's a fighter...very well I will call just before we start our approach." He finished up his call and went over to the others.

"Hetty is arranging for Vasile to be transported to the boatshed for interrogation for when we land," He told them.

"Are you sure he has the antidote." Sam asked worried.

"He'll give it to me; I intend to see my grandchild born, Sam." Gavril said looking him in the eye.

Deeks looked over at Nell and Callen asleep. "Do you think he'll forgive me Sam?" He asked quietly.

Sam nodded, "Callen's never really been the sort to hold a grudge, just give him space and time. He definitely won't let any thing he's feeling effect work, so you'll be ok there."

* * *

As they landed there were 2 dark SUV's waiting for them, Hetty stood outside one.

"With me." She said to Gavril and they took the first one "Mr. Callen you too!" she looked over at him. The others took the second SUV and followed them.

Callen sat in the back with Gavril as Hetty turned to the driver. "You know where to!" she said. She looked at Callen and Gavril in the rear-view mirror, both had identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"What?" Callen asked.

Hetty looked at him incredulously, "Mr. Callen, you've been taking Dextroamphetamine while away and Mr. Comescu, you have been poisoned with an unknown drug and you both look confused as to where we are going?" Hetty paused waiting for the inevitable fall out!

Callen looked at her in horror, "HETTY!" he whined.

"You will both get checked over at the hospital and then you may go to the boatshed to interview Vasile." She said.

Gavril nodded agreeing to her request and looking at his son who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"This will not take too long I hope," Gavril said really wanting to get his hands on Vasile.

* * *

Four hours later Callen was ready to bust out; he'd had his bloods taken to see the amount of Dextroamphetamine left in his system. He was pacing up and down in the room with Sam sat at the door watching him.

Sam stood up as Callen made a bolt for the door for the fifth time. "Yours staying put!" he told him.

"But I could wait in my dad's room just as easy as mine." Callen argued.

"Your dad has his own tests going on, "Sam argued gently, "You'll just slow them down. Let the doctors do their jobs."

Kensi popped her head in, "Is it safe to come in?" She grinned as Callen sat on the examining couch, bouncing his right leg with nervous energy.

"Sure," Callen grinned, "You can help me convince Sam to let me outta here."

Kensi shook her head, "No can do, sorry." She smiled as Callen pouted. "Hetty and Deeks are in with your dad now, I'll go check in with them," Kensi said she stopped as she saw the dark look that crossed Callen's face. "Deeks is sorry you know."

Callen nodded, "I know...it doesn't make him any less right though." He mumbled.

"G!" Nell stood up from the chair she'd been dozing in, in the corner, "Deeks is wrong, you won't ever hurt either of us. He just cares."

Callen wrapped an arm around her for support and pulled her close, "I know pixie," He said. "I know what he went through and why he said what he said. He cares about you both but I can't shake the feeling he may be right, I... I mean I know I was on those drugs but I did hurt you."

Callen hugged Nell and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up. "Do you really think so, that's a great idea."

Callen smiled back "Go ask him." He said as Nell went off in search of Deeks.

* * *

Gavril was just as antsy as Callen was in his room.

"Henrietta, it's been four hours, we need to get to Vasile and question him." Gavril stared her down.

"Your tests should be back soon," She placated him, "then we will have a better idea of what we are dealing with."

"We could just go and 'talk' to Vasile." Gavril moaned wanting out of their as soon as possible.

Hetty sipped from her teacup a smile playing across her lips, "You know when it comes to hospitals you and your son are very alike."

Gavril raised an eyebrow in surprise, "We are?"

"Yes you both HATE them," she stated.

"I don't hate hospitals I hate wasting time." Gavril said simply and Hetty looked on with a disbelieving smile.

The doctor walked into the room and they both turned to look at her.

"Whatever this poison is, it is a designer drug, it has been targeted to Mr. Comescu's DNA and I'm afraid the only chance of an antidote quickly is to find the person who made it." She said sadly, "We will of course continue here to try to create an antidote."

"Thank you." Gavril said and stood up, "Now, Can I leave?"

Hetty nodded, "Shall we check on your boy." She said and Gavril nodded following her out of the room.

They passed Nell and Deeks in the hallway just as Deeks' face lit up like it was all his Christmases at once, "Really?" He said to her, she laughed and hugged him, "Really, now will you come in and see him?" she asked and tugged his hand to follow her.

All four entered at the same time, followed by another doctor. "Can I ask that family only be here please while I talk to my patient? "

Kensi, Deeks and Sam left to stand outside followed by Hetty, "Do you think its bad news?" Kensi asked nervously.

The doctor looked at Callen and smiled, "Mr. Callen you'll be pleased to hear the worst is over, according to you blood tests most of the drug is out of your system apart from some increased appetite and maybe sleeping a bit more you are back to normal."

Nell smiled as squeezed his hand, "Thanks doctor," She said.

"I'll be back with your discharge papers." The doctor smiled and left as the others came in worriedly

"How bad?" Sam asked fearing the worst.

"Clean bill of health and free to go." Callen grinned.

Gavril turned to Hetty. "NOW we go and see Vasile." He said.

* * *

An hour later they arrived at the boatshed. Gavril was pleased to see two of his men on guard outside and two of Hetty's agents were inside. Agents Michaels and DeSoto stood up as Hetty entered, "We've given him food and water, but no one has spoken with him as per your orders Ma'am." Agent Michaels said.

"Thank you, we will take over from here." Hetty said and the two Agents left. She then turned to Gavril, "I think it would be best if I left too."

Gavril nodded, as she left.

"I'll go and talk with him first," Callen said.

The others sat back and watched as Callen entered the room. "Cousin." Vasile said looking up at him.

"What did you give him?" Callen asked, leaning over the desk and looking Vasile straight in the eye.

"I see your feeling better." Vasile countered.

"I want the antidote." Callen thumped his fist on the table his eyes going cold.

"I want to never see the inside of a jail cell again, we can't all have what we want now can we cousin."

"You deserve to be in jail." Callen spat at him

"And you don't, you killed a federal agent and yet you're out here and I am in chains. Oh wait, no, you killed TWO federal agents I forgot about Mr. Kort."

Callen sat back realizing what Vasile was up to and refusing to be baited.

Gavril opened the door, "Talk we can come to a deal where I PROMISE you, you will NEVER see the inside of a jail cell again."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Gavril emerged after 'talking 'to Vasile, "The antidote is in a locker at the bus station on East 7th Street. Locker number 716"

"On it!" Kensi and Deeks rushed out of the building with the key Gavril had tossed them, Vasile had kept the key hidden on him as a get out of jail free card.

"Son, When I have taken the antidote Hetty wants you all to head to OPS to write up your reports my men and I are to escort Vasile back to prison." Gavril said to Callen. He didn't like having to lie to his son, but it was necessary.

"Maybe I should head back with Nell anyway; she's looking a bit tired." Callen conceded "Sam can you stay here with my dad just to make sure he gets the antidote." Callen was worried, but the sight of Nell falling asleep on a chair made his mind up for him.

He lifted her up to her feet, "Come on Pixie, and let's get you back to ops." Nell's eyes lit up, "I have missed my computers," She grinned.

"Geek!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Neanderthal!" She joked back. She gave Gavril a hug, "See you soon."

"You will and you take care of that grandchild of mine." He watched with Sam as they left the boatshed.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kensi and Deeks arrived back with the antidote and Gavril took it, "Hetty says you're to get back to the hospital to check out that worked. Gavril nods "I will have my men sort out transport for Vasile, then I will head over there, you all need to head to ops"

The others left and Gavril sat on the chair, he sighed deeply worried for his family. Then he walked into the room where Vasile was sitting.

"Now for my part of the deal." He said to Vasile.

"You are letting me go, Uncle?" Vasile asked him.

Gavril smiled the same smile that Callen was notorious for using to scare suspects. "In a manner of speaking, I'm sending you to your mother...eventually." Vasile's eyes grew wide with terror.

"Vasile, you are a Comescu...you more than others should know what a Comescu does when there family is threatened and," He paused for effect, "You HURT MY BOY!" he snarled in Vasile's face.

Gavril looked up at his men, "Take him to warehouse 1."

"No...NO! You work for the CIA...YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Vasile screamed as Gavril's men dragged him to the van outside.

* * *

Callen placed a sleeping Nell on the couch next to the bullpen and went into Hetty's office.

"Hey, Hetty." Callen said and sat at her desk, "I just heard from Kensi. Gavril's got the antidote; he's going to transport Vasile back and then head to the hospital."

"Why would he do that, I have agents coming to pick up Vasile."

Callen's gaze darkened, "Maybe it was something he needed to do."

Hetty wanted to say more but she shook it off. "I have information for you; The DEA agent you shot was a rogue agent working for the Tariceanu family. His whole information was faked and he wasn't really a DEA agent so you won't be charged with his murder as it was in the line of duty."

"But Hetty!" Callen said feeling guilty.

"Mr. Callen that is the last I will say on that subject," Hetty snapped.

Nell walked into Hetty's office and grabbed Callen hand," Hetty we have something to tell you."

"Miss Jones, I already know that you and Mr. Callen are in a relationship," Hetty said looking at them both.

"Yes," Callen said hoping that Hetty wouldn't transfer him, besides he thought she worked in ops so it wouldn't affect any of the teams' performance. "But she's pregnant." He held his breath waiting for her to get angry.

She smiled "Congratulations. Obviously Miss Jones will be unable to assist in any field work that is required, but I am pleased for you both."

Callen let out the breath he had been holding, "Thanks." He grinned really pleased they had made it through this.

"Mr. Callen could you contact Gavril and let him know we are sending agents to pick up Vasile."

"Sure, Hetty," He went off to his desk. As Hetty went and poured Nell a cup of tea and they sat and discussed babies.

* * *

Callen slammed the phone down on his desk "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked,

"I can't get dad's cell. What the hell is he up to?" Callen was visibly frustrated. A part of him still wondered every day if his father would up and leave him. Not being able to get in touch with him fed fuel to that fire.

Callen cell beeped with a text so he picked it up.

 **'Sorry son this needs to be done will be in touch soon. Love you. Dad.** '

Callen threw the cell the length of the bullpen and it smashed on the wall "SHIT!" he got up and almost crashed into Hetty.

"He's left again!" He said to her

"You don't know that." Hetty reasoned picking up the remains of his cell and looking at him with a raised eyebrow "Take what is left of this to Eric and get him to run a trace on the text. And Mr. Callen...I WILL be billing you for your cell."

* * *

Vasile woke up tied to a metal frame. His hand s and feet were bound and there was a frame rising above his body with lasers marking points on his body and ominous looking holes in the frame.

"Gavril...w...what is this?" He asked.

Gavril lent over him and smiled, "This is what happens when someone puts a hit out on my family. Don't worry it will be recorded and distributed to the other members of the Comescu family. It is an ingenious device, when I switch it on the pipes above you will be filled with acid, the lasers control the rate of flow...if you move acid will drip on you the more you move the more acid will be released. So I suggest you don't move too much."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Vasile screamed.

Gavril hit a button and Vasile heard the liquid fill up the pipes. He turned his head to try and get away as small drops of acid hit his skin, He screamed as the acid burned through his clothes and into his flesh.

"Don't worry, this is only for the first day if you live I have lots more fun planned for you. But Vasile I have kept my word and you will NEVER see the inside of a jail cell again."

He walked out laughing as Vasile's screams where shut off by the door closing and just before the door closed Gavril pressed the record button on the camcorder by the door.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been seven whole days since Callen had heard from his father. If the antidote had worked, he was still alive.

Callen had been to the house looking for him, but there was no sign that Gavril had gone home after vanishing with Vasile from the boatshed. Eric had checked his cell phones' GPS and it had been disabled. They had seen the van leave from the boatshed with Vasile inside, but then Eric had lost it.

The others were starting to worry.

Callen wasn't talking, except to give one word answers to specific questions and bark out orders for their latest case. He wasn't even talking to Nell. He'd stopped going round her apartment after work and didn't go up to see her at lunch in OPS, unless he was in there chasing Eric on leads he didn't have.

He had known that Gavril was angry. He'd seen that as Gavril had sent Callen back to the mission with Nell. Now Callen was sure Gavril had been mad with him. It had to be the way he had treated Nell. Maybe his dad thought he would be abusive to his grandchild and had decided that his son allowing himself to get addicted to Dextroamphetamine meant he was weak and not worth his time. Gavril had stayed long enough to heal and now he was done with his sorry excuse for a son and had moved onto other things.

Let's face it, Callen was scared.

Scared of being rejected again, scared of being alone, scared of being worthless, scared of hurting those he cared about. Mostly he was scared of losing his family again.

He needed a way out!

* * *

Hetty was worried.

She had tried every contact she had to find Gavril and nothing. She watched her Senior Agent withdraw into himself and she was worried.

She'd seen him put his walls up but she hoped that Nell would be able to break through them.

But then she had seen this morning's altercation and this threw her, Nell had come out of ops and walked to Callens desk to give him a file. She had placed her hands on his shoulders and he had flinched shrugged her off and walked out of the room leaving her standing there stricken as Kensi had come over and walked with her to the couch. Kensi had held her as Nell cried into her shoulder and Deeks had gone running after Callen.

Five minutes later, Deeks had returned sporting the beginnings of a black eye.

Sam got up "Hell!" He said and headed off after Callen.

Nell looked up at Kensi, "Do you think he's taking those drugs again?" She didn't want to think he was, but hitting Deeks was definitely out of character.

Kensi shook her head "Whatever is going through his head it isn't that!" She said not entirely believing her own statement.

"Miss Jones, Come have a cup of tea." Hetty said and took her into her office.

"I...No ,thank you Hetty." Nell said not wanting to leave until she had seen him again.

* * *

Sam came back. "He's gone." He said and headed up to OPS with the others following. "Eric can you check the outside camera's see if you can find Callen?" He asked.

"He left about 10 mins ago. Took his car." Eric said tapping on the keyboard following the cars movements.

Hetty came up to OPS. "This is serious," She said placing Callens badge on the table between them, and his cell, but not his gun.

"He's quit!" Nell said in a small voice and sat heavily on her chair.

"He didn't leave his gun." Kensi said in a small voice. "We have to find him!"

A message came up on Nell's phone.  **'Not quit, just taking care of business. Will be back. Love you both. G.'**

She showed the other agents. Who relaxed a bit.

"Anybody have any idea what this is about?" Hetty asked.

* * *

Callen stood there after he had hit Deeks. 'What the Hell are you thinking!' he said to himself. He had to get out of this mindset. Deeks was doing his job reminding him he had more to live for than just himself now. He needed to apologize. He started to head off after Deeks then his cell beeped.

' **I'm alive. At warehouse 1, killing Vasile...SLOWLY :) .Don't tell the others. This is** **family** **business.'**

Callen realized he needed this too. So watching them, all try to take care of Nell he cleared his cell of messages and took out the SIM card and left it with his badge on Hetty's desk. There was no way he was doing this as an agent. This he was doing as a Comescu.

He pulled his car up outside a run down warehouse and went inside.

Gavril was sitting at a computer monitor watching the unconscious body of Vasile lying on the table in the other room.

"I thought you were dead," Callen said angrily wiping away a tear of relief that escaped on seeing his father again.

"No, but this needed to be done, to keep you and our family safe." Gavril said. Putting a comforting hand on Callen's arm. Callen pulled away, "I'm an NCIS agent, I should arrest you!"

"Then do it. Unless you agree that this needs to end." Callen had to agree with his father, Vasile deserved to die. But his instincts as an Agent warred within him.

"I...I can't," He admitted, "but I could lose everything over this."

"Family is worth it." Gavril stated and Callen nodded. "I gave you up to protect you are you willing to do the same for your child, to keep it safe?" Gavril asked him.

Callen sat down. Was he willing to leave his child, like his father had left him to keep him safe. If he let Vasile go he would have to, if he killed him he might have to. He nodded slowly, "I understand the choice you had to make now," He said quietly.

Not thinking he picked up Gavril's phone while he father removed the device Vasile was strapped to and sent Nell a text.

' **I love you. I'm sorry. G.'**

He put the phone down. Thinking, hoping that Deeks would do as he had been asked and would protect Nell and his child with his life if necessary.

He got up and followed his father into the room with Vasile.

Gavril got a knife and while Vasile was passed out started stripping the skin from the soles of his feet.

"So," Callen said putting up his walls, "What are we doing now."

"You'll like this, we strip the skin off his feet and place him on a chair. We don't even chain him up for this." Gavril gave Callen a cold smile. "Then we soak the floor in isopropyl alcohol and salt. Then we put some food and water over there. He hasn't eaten for 3 days so he should be hungry by now."

Callen nodded, that was a whole new level of creepy, but Vasile did deserve it. He turned and saw the camera, "What's with the recording?" He asked.

"It will be sent to all of Vasile's contacts, His network will be shut down and NO ONE should ever come after me or mine again." Gavril said.

Callen actually shivered. He wondered if this was a Comescu thing or if maybe there was a whole other side to his father he didn't know about. He had to admit right now even he was scared of him. A small part of him hope the CIA knew about this, and it was sanctioned, unofficially of course but if it was he would feel better, and there would be hope that maybe he could come back from this and be with Nell again.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Nell jumped as her phone beeped; she opened the text even though she didn't recognize the number.

' **I love you. I'm sorry. G.'**

She jumped up and practically threw her phone at Eric. "It's a message from Callen, trace it Eric you have to find him!" She headed to Hetty office to let her know that she had heard from him. By the time she arrived back in OPS Eric had an address for them. The others were standing around Eric looking at the screen as Eric zoomed in on the location from a nearby camera.

They all watched as Callen walked out of the warehouse. Put his hands on his knees and vomited. He was clearly shaken and the others looked concerned for him. Callen picked up the bottle of Russian vodka he had with him and took a huge swig. Spat it out and took a second and swallowed.

The two men standing guard on the building looked at him impassively as he ended up sat on the floor in front of them taking another drink.

"Oh," Nell said and sat heavily in her chair, her heart breaking at the obvious pain he was in.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

Downtown Los Angeles East 25th street recycling center, it's owned by the Comescu's. They have a warehouse at the back of the plant.

"Mr. Hanna, bring our boy home, then we will find out what's going on."

Sam nodded and with Kensi and Deeks in hot pursuit they headed out of the door.

* * *

Callen had watch Vasile scream for 5 hours and he'd had all he could stomach. He turned his back on his father and grabbed the bottle of vodka his father had been drinking from and went outside for some air.

The lack of the sound and the smell of blood hit him and he vomited in front of two of the guards, he gave them a look as if asking them to make a comment but they stayed silent.

A thousand thoughts whirled through his mind, He had just helped his father torture his cousin, granted the guy was evil, he had threatened HIS family not just himself and his father but during the torture Vasile had threatened Nell and his unborn baby, but doing that to a man...what did that make him?

He took a huge swig of Vodka and winched as it burned his throat, it helped a bit he admitted the sounds of Vasile's screams after he had walked through the alcohol/salt solution to get to food and water and then later as Gavril had released about 200 rats into the room that nibbled on the blood on Vasile's feet made him shiver. It had been a blessing when Vasile slipped into unconsciousness 5 minutes ago.

He loved his father, God, he had spent his whole life waiting for him, but this scared him.

More than anything he knew how much like his father he was. He knew he couldn't go back. They had stolen a prisoner from federal custody and had tortured him, maybe even to death. The next time he saw his friends they would be coming to arrest him. 'Wow,' he thought, 'I'm screwed!' every step he took he could feel himself turning into his father. The worst part was he was sitting here trying to work out how he would be able to watch his child grow up without being seen and how he would work in the background to keep both Nell, his child and yes even his team safe.

* * *

Hetty slammed her fist on the table and glared at Director Vance.

"We need to talk to him first!" She argued.

"No! Hetty," Vance countered back, "Callen and his father are responsible for the abduction of Vasile Comescu, you've seen the video they posted for anyone who would even think about targeting the Comescu family now."

Hetty had to admit when Vance had sent them the video, even she had trouble not being sick at the sight of Vasile screaming in pain as the acid had hit his body and to see him covered in rats with bleeding feet in the second video to be uploaded had nearly made her faint. Nell had run crying from the room as Callen's voice was heard in the background.

"As of now Grigore Callen Comescu and Gavril Comescu are on the FBI's most wanted list. When your agents catch up to them they are to bring them in and if possible rescue Vasile Comescu." Leon cut the call and Hetty turned to Eric, "Let them know, Mr. Callen and Mr. Comescu are now to be brought back to the boatshed for questioning. And after that are to be handed to the FBI"

Eric nodded and passed on the news, Hetty left to find Nell and do some damage control.

* * *

Gavril put the phone down as Callen stumbled back into the warehouse.

"We have to leave, NOW!" He grabbed Callen by the collar.

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"I've been informed that the FBI have put us on the most wanted list, for the kidnapping of Vasile."

"Great!" Callen growled.

The two guards outside, rushed to Gavril's black SUV and one stopped to yell in the door, "Sir!"

Gavril grabbed his son, Callen rushed outside to see Sam, Kensi and Deeks take cover behind their car as Gavril's men opened fire on them, "NO!" Callen yelled and tried to stop the men from firing on his team.

Gavril pushed Callen out of the way as a bullet came heading his way and he went down.

Suddenly much to his teams surprise Callen was barking orders at the men to get Gavril into the SUV and Callen himself was firing back at his team.

They stopped firing in shock as Callen jumped in the SUV and gunned it through the gates of the recycling plant and onto the freeway.

"Eric, Find that SUV!" Sam ordered as he chased him.

"Kensi you and Deeks head into the warehouse see if Vasile is in there."

Kensi and Deeks opened the door and the smell of blood hit them, Deeks went in first, "Clear!" He called and Kensi followed him in.

"Marty!" Kensi breathed as she saw Vasile. She actually felt sick at the sight of him covered in rats.

Deeks grabbed a broom and went in as Kensi called Eric to send an ambulance.

Kensi shook as she helped pull Vasile's unconscious body from that hell hole. "Callen did this?" She was totally out of her depth, "Deeks, what the hell is going on here?"

Deeks grabbed a first aid kit and just shook his head, "I don't know... Eric make sure Sam knows. We have Vasile."

"Deeks I just heard from Sam, They lost him on the freeway." Eric told him.

"Damn!" Deeks swore; this was getting messier but the minute.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Callen woke up with a huge hangover, and grimaced as yesterdays events played through his head.

He looked over from the sofa in the motel room he was in and saw his father and the other two men talking in the corner.

"I'll call the director, there has been a breach," one of the men said.

"Director Vance?" Callen asked groggily trying to get his head around the whole situation.

The other man smiled, "Not likely." He sniggered.

Gavril cut him off with a glare. "Enough, you contact the Director, I will talk to my son." He dismissed

Callen sat up and dragged a hand across his face, "Dad, I need to know what's going on why did my team shoot you, why did they shoot at us."

Gavril grabbed a chair and sat in front of Callen, "Grigore, right now we are on the FBI's most wanted list, for Vasile."

"Great! I've lost everything," Callen groaned putting his head in his hands. The realization that his team wanted to kill him and that he couldn't be with Nell was too much to bear.

"No, you don't understand, I am still working for the CIA, this is a black op. I have been under orders." Gavril grasped his son's hands trying to make him see. "There has been a breach, I don't know what yet, the other Agents are sorting it out now. This was all sanctioned."

"So I will get to go back to my team?" Callen looked hopeful and then realized he had shot at them. "I shot at them though, what if I hit anyone, I just saw you get hit and I panicked."

"It was just a flesh wound, not so bad." Gavril admitted.

"So what the hell do I do know?" Callen yelled at his dad, "I've lost my job and Nell and my kid and although you may be able to sort out the job part how do I know she'll even want me back after this...I WISH YOU HADN'T COME BACK!" He stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Gavril sat there, it was the first time Callen had yelled at him, granted he had expected it sooner, but hopefully he would understand that 'his' director had a certain way of getting things done.

Callen sank to the floor in the bathroom; He couldn't believe he had just told his dad what he had. He sat breathing heavily trying to get some control over his emotions.

He got up and splashed cold water on his face and then walked out to face his father.

Gavril looked up as Callen came back out.

"I just need to not be kept in the dark. I had years of that from you...and Hetty...I don't deserve any more." He said quietly.

"The Comescu case wasn't being wrapped up quick enough," Gavril explained slowly, "Then I was taken and you had your...problems, with your team. Our director needed to send a message to everyone who worked with the Comescu's, this is a black OP. Putting us on the most wanted list sends the message all around the criminal underworld. That along with the video should effectively shut down the Comescu Empire from anyone who even thinks about resurrecting it."

"So we can go back?" Callen asked his heart lifting at getting to see Nell again.

"Soon, my son." Gavril reassured him.

"What about my job and Hetty?" Callen asked

"It will be ok, for now all we have to do is avoid your team and keep off the FBI radar." Gavril told him. Callen looked at him skeptically, The FBI will be easy, my team...not so much." Callen said a hint of pride in his voice.

The other two men entered the room. "Sir, orders from the Director stand, lay low for now if captured usual procedure."

Callen looked, "Usual procedure?" He asked.

"One, don't get captured if you can help it, Second, Don't talk!" Gavril told him. "Until this is over that applies to you too son."

Callen gave him an annoyed look, "This is why I quit the CIA, bunch of smucituras."

Gavril raised and eyebrow, "Language!"

"Really!" Callen smirked back, "you don't agree with me?"

"Well, yes, but this needs to be over and finished, before your child is born." Gavril said, Callen couldn't help but agree with him. He made a decision and decided whatever the CIA were up to, he was in so he could, in the long term be there for his child.

* * *

Vance was fuming with Hetty, "What's wrong with your team they were inches away and they LET them get away!"

"Leon..." Hetty said her voice full of warning, "They went from rescuing their team leader to having to arrest him in seconds, despite the fact that Mr. Callen..." Leon cut her off, "Comescu!"

She took a breath and continued, "Mr. Callen, got away now, does not mean they failed, I for one will be willing to lay blame as soon as I find some, so Leon, if you will go my team can get back to what they do best." She scolded him and had some satisfaction in seeing him squirm; she looked over to Eric who cut the connection.

She walked out of OPS and looked over the rail as Sam, Kensi and Deeks entered the bullpen and flopped dejectedly into their chairs.

They all avoided looking at Callen's desk. Hettys heart broke for them, She knew how big a betrayal this was for them, Nell especially who was in the corner quietly drinking a tea and watching them.

Sam spotted her first and went over to give her a hug, as he did so she broke down and sobbed, "Sam, Why has he done this, I saw the video footage...it's...its awful!"

Sam just held her he didn't know what to say.

Kensi looked up as Hetty entered the Bullpen. "Hetty! What the HELL is going on!"She was furious and managed only just to keep it in check.

Hetty looked at them all "Miss Jones, I'm afraid I have to show them the footage, you may wait down here and I'll send someone when it's over."

Nell smiled; she really didn't want to see that again so she sat on the couch as the others went upstairs for the briefing.

Eric sat at his terminal and input the data needed to bring up the footage again, the others could see how uncomfortable he was about doing this. Hetty turned to her agents, "The footage your about to see came to us this morning, the FBI have put Mr. Callen and his father on their Most Wanted list."She told them. Then she nodded at Eric who ran the footage.

Hetty watched the team as shock and then horror crossed their faces at the torture they were witnessing finally at the end seeing Callen walk in front of the camera and say something to his father, Kensi broke down in tears, "He...Callen..He was there? He did that?" it went against everything she knew about him. Sam and Deeks turned to her, "There has to be an explanation right?" Sam asked Hetty

"I'm sure there is Mr. Hanna, but to find it we have to bring Mr. Callen and his father in first."Hetty said. Sam nodded "Eric do we have anything on the SUV?" he asked.

Eric shook his head, "No but Callen sent Nell a text from a burn phone I have just got the GPS from it." Eric looked up. "It's a motel, The California beach motel on Highland."

The others headed off.

* * *

Callen was jumpy, he had no way to explain to his father what it was that was eating at him, and He kept walking up to the curtains and then cleaning his gun.

"We'll be moving again after dark. Stop fidgeting." Gavril said.

Callen smiled imagining what his father would have been like when he was a kid and was really fidgety. "I've got a bad feeling." He admitted.

"Hopefully we'll be out of LA soon so you won't feel so bad, I will have to check in soon, how about you get something to eat," Gavril said wanting to distract his son. Callen grabbed a beer and a bag of chips from the counter, and sat on the bed.

Callen lay back on the bed and closed his eyes trying to remember Nell's face and her laugh anything just to keep him sane.

He jumped as the door to the room was kicked in and Sam yelled, "NCIS FREEZE."

Gavril looked at his son and nodded.

Callen put his hands up, "I know who you are Sam." He smirked. He turned as Sam put him in handcuffs.

"Aminiti-va, Nu spune nimic!" Gavril said.

"Nu va faceti griji ca nu va." Callen shot back.

"What was that?" Deeks asked but Callen looked away as he and Gavril were herded off to the boatshed.


	13. Chapter 13

Callen used to love the boatshed, the smell of the water and the wood and the relaxed atmosphere he had even slept here a few times.

Right now he'd have given anything not to be here.

Sam sat him down in the interrogation room, "I'm gonna take these off, are we good?" he asked Callen.

Callen nodded curtly but never said a word.

"So what did your dad say to you as we were leaving?" Sam asked.

Callen leaned back and smirked, but didn't say anything. Sam bit back the urge to yell at him. "G. Come on talk to me." He pleaded.

"Fine!" Sam stood up and walked out and brought in Gavril, he sat him in the other chair. "Maybe you'd like to fill me in?" Sam said to Gavril. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Callen.

"Ai spus ceva?" he said to Callen

"Nu."Callen replied and Gavril smiled.

Sam just looked mad, Callen could see Sam's tell the little vein on his forehead that started to throb as he got mad and he smirked.

"Fine the FBI can have ya!" Sam stormed out. Hoping that Callen had caught his 'tell' and that Gavril and Callen would talk while alone. They had fixed the Camera in the interview room so the light was off and Callen would think it wasn't recording.

Gavril turned to Callen, "Crezi ca e suparat?" He grinned.

Callen smirked back at him, "doar un pic."

Callen sat up straighter and looked Gavril in the eye, "Astfel vom ajunge la avocet la inca?" He asked.

Gavril shook his head, "Nu inca, directorul a spus sa astepte pentru FBI-ul, apoi au venit dupa ca ajungem avocatii sa-l suni. El va veni apoi in si spune-le despre operatiunea negru."

"Great!" Callen said not happy about not being able to tell his team.

Gavril just sighed and let his son get on with working out what was eating him.

* * *

Sam turned to the monitor, "Did you get all that?" He said to Eric.

"Got it running it through a translation program now?" Eric replied.

Eric smiled at the first bit of the translation came up on screen.

"Ok, so Gavril asked if Callen thought you were mad and Callen said just a bit." He grinned.

"OK Eric, So anything useful in there?"Sam asked again.

"Apparently they are waiting for the FBI to arrive and then they are planning on getting lawyers and having the director call about a black op?" Eric said confused.

"Can't be Vance..." Sam mused, "He sent us after them, and do you think this is a CIA thing?" He asked the others.

"Eric can you get Hetty?" Sam asked. He waited as Eric called Hetty.

"You think this is a sanctioned operation?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied "But if it is why are they on the FBI's most wanted list."

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty said behind Sam who jumped and looked at the screen, "Hetty is there any chance this is a CIA operation?" He asked.

"It may be, but off the books, I will call the director of the CIA and find out. In the meantime Mr. Hanna, try and get more out of them, I know they are both stubborn but maybe they will say something." Sam nodded, he wasn't too hopeful but he figured they should try.

* * *

"So, "Sam said sitting down in front of the two men, "Black CIA OP?" he asked and smiled to himself as Callen's eyebrow shot up although he masked it quickly Sam knew he was on the right track.

"I got all day G, So why not just talk."

Callen smirked there was no way he was talking he leaned back and put his feet up on the table.

"Come on G. Hetty'd kill you if she saw you doing that."

Kensi opened the door. "Sam, the FBI are here." Callen put his feet down and he and Gavril reached for there wallets and slapped identical cards down on the table. "Lawyer." Callen said. Kensi gave Callen an annoyed look and snatched the cards off of the table and walked out.

* * *

"Sorry guys," Sam said to the FBI agents, "They've lawyered up. Can't do anything till they get here."

"Can't we just send 'em to Guantanamo?" The taller of the two agents asked.

Sam grabbed him and farced him up against the wall, "YOU are not getting near my partner." He said.

The other agent raised an eye at that, "Your partner?"

"Until I'm told different Callen is still an NCIS agent," Sam growled. Deeks put an arm on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty voice made him jump again, "Is absolutely right and you don't mess with my agents."

The two FBI agents stepped back and took in Hetty. "No ma'am" They said in unison.

"Aww ain't that sweet," Deeks quipped.

Hetty shot him a look and Deeks backed off as Sam and Kensi grinned at him.

Hetty walked into the interrogation room and both men instantly straightened up and looked guilty.

"Mr. Callen I know we've had that conversation about how you should not use my tables as a footstool before."

Callen looked at the ground, "Sorry Hetty."

She sighed and sat at the table. Then she slid a folder over to Gavril. He opened it and looked at the contents, "Really?" He said looking at her.

"Yes, The CIA have disavowed your actions." Hetty looked at them "You need to trust me if you're going to get out of this."

Callen looked hurt at the fact she could even think he didn't trust her. He looked at Gavril pleading, "I need to tell her." He said.

"Wait." Gavril ordered, and Callen shut up. Then Gavril turned to Hetty, "When will our lawyers be here."

"They are coming, The FBI would like to talk to you," Hetty asked.

"We will talk to you...only you...after our lawyers have been."Gavril told her. "Henrietta, if our many years of friendship mean anything to you, trust me on this one."

Hetty nodded, "Very well but if you don't have a reasonable explanation after they've been then I will turn you over to the FBI without hesitation."

She stood up to leave.

"Hetty, is...is Nell here." Callen asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Mr. Callen, she is still at OSP." She felt for him as she saw his face fall, but she remained as stoic as ever, "When, you two are willing to talk. we will see what we can do. I hope Director Vance can be convinced of your innocence when you get whatever information it is that you are holding out for. Right now Mr. Callen, you are out of a job."

Callen nodded dumbly, he felt his walls come back up. His one hope now rested in the hope that his father actually had all the information he needed to get out of this mess.

 


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 3 hours and still no sign of the lawyers, Hetty had left and told the others they were not to interview Callen or Gavril until the lawyers arrived.

Callen was pacing the room trying to make sense of what was happening. He trusted Gavril but they hadn't heard anything from the lawyers the CIA were supposed to send to bail them out, on top of that he had lost his job, his major reason for living and he was freaking big time.

Gavril, used to this just sat in the corner.

"Calm down son." He said watching Callen pace was making him dizzy.

"They should be here by now," Callen said. Gavril had to silently agree with him, the lawyers should have been here by now this should have been over, unless they had been sold out, again!

"Hey remembers Gibbs' rule number 29." Gavril said and Callen smiled.

"Now?" He asked.

Gavril nodded. Callen nonchalantly walked around the room and shut off the security feed.

The next thing the others heard was a huge splash and they ran in the room to find Gavril sitting at the desk and the trapdoor in the floor of the interrogation room open and Callen gone.

"Where is he?" Sam yelled as Kensi and Deeks ran outside to look for him.

Gavril just smiled, "And what is rule 29?"

Sam locked the trapdoor mentally kicking himself for forgetting to do it earlier.

He slammed out of the room and went outside to see if the others had found Callen although he knew Callen was long gone.

* * *

Hetty was giving Director Vance a situation report in OPS when Sam's call came through to Eric.

"Hetty?" Eric interrupted "Callen's escaped. Apparently they were talking about Gibb's rule number 29."

Hetty looked at Vance, "Do you know what that is?" She asked him.

"Always have a back up plan." Came a voice from off screen. Leon turned to the voice, "Thank you Agent McGee."

Hetty smiled, "Thank you Agent McGee." She reiterated and said to Vance, "We will find him and find out what is happening."

"You had better or I will send some more competent Agents to take over." Vance warned.

Hetty nodded and cut the connection.

"Mr. Beale, Inform Mr. Hanna of Rule 29 and see if you can find Mr. Callen on camera, we need to get him back."

* * *

Callen sat under the Santa Monica pier, trying to dry his clothes out and make a plan of action.

He knew the back up plan was the USB drive his father had recorded his meeting with the Director of the CIA on but he had hidden it in OSP. The thought of having to break into the mission to get it back was daunting. But if he wanted Nell back and his job and life back he needed to do it.

He moved under the pier where he knew Eric couldn't pick him up on camera found a dark corner and curled up, catching some sleep where he could.

As soon as it was dark he moved out. He grabbed his ATM card and withdrew the limit, ditching the card afterwards. Careful to avoid the cameras he went to an apartment complex on 5th street and knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack, "who is it?" a voice came from behind the door.

"Comescu." Callen said. The door opened and a shocked man opened it. "Y...you're a Comescu?"

"I'm here to collect on a debt." Callen said keeping tight lipped.

The man let him into a squalid apartment there were drugs and guns on the counter tops.

"What can I do for you." The man asked shakily.

"Need a gun." Callen said "And a knife." He added as rule number 9 popped into his head. He smirked to himself there were just some things he would never unlearn.

He paid the man off and headed out.

* * *

Sam and Kensi had searched everywhere they could think of after checking the ATM lead Eric had sent them. Kensi checked in with Deeks twice who was still babysitting Gavril.

"How's he doing?" She had asked him

"He's annoyed the lawyers never turned up; he won't tell me what the back up plan is."

* * *

It was dark in the mission; despite the times Callen had stayed over sleeping on the couch he had never known the building to feel emptier.

He went to OPS and plugged in the USB drive he had picked up earlier that day from a safety deposit box and smirked as all the security feeds went out. He quickly made his way to Hetty's office and reached under her desk for an envelope that had been taped there a few months before.

He opened it and checked the contents and downloaded a copy onto her computer then left her a note and put the envelope in his pocket.

As he turned to leave he caught sight of Nell asleep on the couch, He walked over to her and knelt by her side. Not able to resist he brushed a stray hair from her forehead. He flinched as she moved and he placed a loving hand on her abdomen and smiled as he felt his child kick.

He froze as he heard the main door to the mission open and footsteps enter the building.

Kensi and Sam entered just as Callen ran out of the back way. In his haste he ran into an intern pulling an all nighter, she screamed as he knocked her over. Sam made it out of the building seconds behind him and stood as he roared away on his motorbike.

Kensi had headed to OPS to see what Callen had been doing here; she called Eric who was already on his way in. But she was annoyed to find she couldn't access any of the systems for the time Callen had been here.

* * *

When Hetty arrived at OSP that morning it was to find her Agents all huddled in OPS and Eric pounding his keyboard in frustration.

"I don't get it, how did he manage to knock out all the surveillance systems in the entire building?" He moaned.

"He didn't Mr. Beale," Hetty said quietly.

"But..." Eric started to protest.

"I have my own back up system." Hetty explained.

She pulled a file up on the computer and a whole other set of camera surveillance came into view. They watched as Callen went into OPS and disabled the regular surveillance cameras and then as he took the envelope from under Hetty's desk.

"He put something on your computer?" Sam said astonished.

"Mr. Beale, please bring my laptop up here." Hetty asked as Eric went off to retrieve it. The others watched as he went over to Nell and was tender with her one minute and then the look of fear that crossed his face before he bolted as Kensi and Sam had entered the building.

Nell sitting behind them automatically stroked the spot on her stomach where Callen had felt their baby kick.

"Got it." Eric announced.

He opened her Laptop and there was a post it note with 'Sorry! Please open file GCComescu'

Hetty put the password in on her computer and sent the file to Eric so he could open it with the big screen.

They stood back as they saw footage of Gavril and the Director of the CIA in an office.

The CIA Director turned to Gavril. "The end of the Comescu reign in the underworld needs to be over. You and your son are uniquely qualified to accomplish this task."

"My son is not with the CIA, he is NCIS."

"If you do not bring him into this, we have Agents ready to ensure the Comescu line ends with you."

Gavril had slumped into the chair, "Don't think of this as a threat." The Director had assured him, "You need to get Vasile out of jail, and he is still able to control the Empire from there."

"You are authorized to use any and all methods to get all the names of anyone who is helping him, and I will send lawyers with the relevant details to extricate you both should there be any unforeseen problems."

Gavril had nodded, "My son won't want to be a part of this." He warned the Director. The Director waved his hand, "That is not my problem. You and your son are the only Comescu's we trust the rest need to be stopped. You need to stop the flow of money and the information."

"Yes sir, and by the way sir, after this I quit!" Gavril said.

"Yes, very well." The Director agreed

"Also I want your promise, No come back on my son, I do not want his record tarnished." Gavril stated.

The Director nodded and Gavril left the room. The Director picked up the phone. "Operation Clean up is in effect, assign two Agents to Agent Comescu and when the time comes we will deal with the last two Comescu's."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Hetty stepped back surprised at the revelation.

The whole thing had been a set up, fury in her eyes she turned to Eric, "I need you to make a copy of this and get Director Vance online NOW!"

Eric jumped to comply, as Hetty turned to Sam and Kensi, "Bring Gavril here, we need to get Callen back before he sees this."

Director Vance appeared on the screen and Hetty turned her attention back to him.

"Director Vance, Mr. Beale is sending you a file you need to see now." She waited as he watched the file, surprise flitting over his face. Then anger as he turned back to her.

"I nearly lost one of our best Agents because of a longstanding CIA feud?" He growled.

"We haven't found Mr. Callen yet." Hetty said.

"What do you mean I thought you had him in custody?" Vance eyed her suspiciously.

"Well he escaped yesterday." She admitted, "He is one of our best after all." She gave him a wry grin.

"I will deal with the FBI and the CIA, Find Callen and get him back." Vance said and cut off the conversation.

Hetty turned her attention to Eric, "Any hits from Mr. Callens bike or himself?" She asked.

"The bike was found dumped and on fire." Eric said "But nothing from Callen yet."

"Keep looking Mr. Beale but I fear if Mr. Callen does not want to be found he won't be." She added.

* * *

Callen had found, for want of a better word, a hole to hide in. Following the second part of the back up plan, which was get the information out to Hetty then hide from the CIA until it was safe to come in.

The bad part was, that to him the back up plan was going downhill fast. The way this was supposed to work was that he would have a job to go back to, but Hetty had told him he was fired from NCIS. So at least getting Hetty the information meant his father would be cleared. That gave him a small comfort at least.

He cleaned his gun and made a plan for his next move. He needed to find out if his father had been cleared or if the CIA were going to make good on their threat to wipe out the Comescu family. He decided there and then if the CIA went anywhere near Nell they were dead men.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, since he was 18 his life had been dedicated to the service of his country in one shape or form...His country...he sniggered at the thought, knowing now it wasn't his country ,not really, his father was Romanian. But either way he had been patriotic to his mothers country and now they were out to kill him. The irony wasn't lost on him; it was just like growing up where he had trusted various foster where he had found time and again that if he trusted it was thrown back at him.

This hurt more though, he had found a family with NCIS and it had lasted longer than any foster home and he had trusted and been trusted back. He had even allowed himself to love and now it was all gone. He wiped a tear that had escaped down his face with his sleeve, angry that he had forgotten his own rule number 1, don't trust and Never think you're safe.

Somewhere down deep he just hoped that this was another of his nightmares and he would wake up on the couch in OSP feeling stupid but surrounded by his family.

* * *

Gavril looked up as Deeks walked into the interrogation room. "Hetty wants you back at OPS." Deeks said. Gavril nodded and stood up. He allowed himself a smile, which meant his son, was safe and had managed to retrieve the USB drive.

As they both entered OPS Vance was finishing up a call with Hetty and looked over in surprise as Gavril entered his screen.

"Comescu." He spat.

Gavril smiled at him, "Director Vance, I hope the USB drive made it safely to your hands and my son and I are off your little list."

Vance looked at him begrudgingly, "Yes, I have sent a team from here to investigate the Director of the CIA."

"And my son's position with NCIS?" Gavril asked.

"That's pending a review, He broke protocol." Vance snapped.

Anger flashed across Gavril's face but he kept his features schooled and no one apart from Hetty noticed.

"Besides, don't we still have to find him?" Vance asked.

Gavril nodded, "He will be easier to find as soon as he realises that I am safe."

"From what I know of Callen he will be hard to find," Vance said "Also I have just been informed that we have a team with the Director of the CIA but he has sent a black ops team out after you both and they and uncontactable."

Hetty stepped up, "If you can send us the files you have on the team we will deal with that from this end."

"Very well, Hetty. I don't like my Agents being played like this." Vance growled as he cut contact.

* * *

Callen switched off his laptop. He had listened in on the bug he had planted in OPS. He knew it wouldn't be found until the next sweep and was pleased to find it still working. Until he had listened to the conversation between his father, Vance and Hetty.

At least his father was off the most wanted list but he was hurt to find he might still not have a job and that a black ops team were after him and his father.

He ran a hand over his face in frustration. Just for once he wished someone; somewhere wasn't trying to kill him.

But it was so close to the end he could see it in sight, all he had to do was keep his team safe, stop the black ops team and disappear. The last item on his list wasn't by any means a preferred option but he couldn't stay in LA if he couldn't be with his team. They were his family.

Not thinking he threw the laptop in frustration. "Crap!" he cursed he hated this feeling, the emptiness and the worthlessness that came with it, he knew he was doing the right thing but his heart wanted to walk into the mission, give himself up and just hope Nell would take him back.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Callen tailed the black sedan as it pulled out of LAX and headed towards downtown Los Angeles.

It never ceased to amaze him, the lack of ingenuity the CIA had when it came to picking a vehicle for a covert operation. When they had got off the plane in their black suits and sunglasses, he had spotted them immediately.

He was four cars behind them in a non-descript pick up truck and he knew they hadn't made him.

He watched as they booked into a motel and settled in for the long haul, he wasn't about to kill them if he could help it. Although he would, if it had come down to it. Right now he wanted to know if they were here to help his father or kill him.

It was times like this when having insomnia came in handy. He grinned as he watched the junior team member come back with coffee and take out. Remembering when he himself had done the same thing on stake outs with the CIA years ago. Being the junior member so excited to be on the stake out but being annoyed to be the one going out for coffee, when he really wanted to be in the action. Well this kid was gonna see some action. He decided.

Later as the kid walked out to get coffee again Callen grabbed him and knocked him out.

The kid woke up his head ringing and found himself tied to a chair with duct tape.

"Where am I?" He asked his voice betraying how scared he felt.

Callen smirked, "You'll be ok kid, and I just want information?"

The kid's eyes widened in horror, "Comescu!" He breathed. Callen couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"For the love of...look, kid my names Callen." He figured he'd better calm the kid down before he fainted or wet his pants. "All I want to know is what your black ops team have planned and do they know the op was called off."

The kid swallowed and brought his head up. "I ain't saying nothing."

"Director Vance from NCIS has called this op off. Your Director is being investigated; my father and I were running a black op ourselves for the CIA before we got shafted." He explained.

"They said you'd say that." He said.

Callen sat down on the other chair in the room and ran his hand over his face exasperated.

"Look I'll prove it." He said and opened his laptop and showed the kid the USB file.

* * *

Sam sat it ops watching Eric as he tried everything to locate Callen.

"Sorry Sam, still nothing." Eric had to tell him.

"What about the black ops team the CIA sent?" Sam asked having an epiphany.

Hetty walked in the room, "We have a team following them, and they were picked up out of LaX this morning."

"Do you have any footage?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Eric replied.

"Where are you going with this Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked.

"If I were G, I would have picked up the black op team as soon as I could to find out what they were up to and to make sure they wouldn't attack Gavril." Sam said

Hetty nodded, if anyone knew how Callen would react it would have been Sam, in the past five years that they had been partners she doubted that anyone else knew him better.

"Got it. We have the CIA team and our team and a brown pick up that seemed to be tailing them both." Eric said

"That's him!" Sam stated smiling at how his partner could tail a CIA and NCIS team and not get made.

"They pulled into a motel and..." Eric stopped. "Crap!"

"Mr. Beale!" Hetty admonished.

"Sorry Hetty," Eric apologized "But look!" They watched as they saw Callen kidnap the young CIA Agent.

"Eric, find and the CIA Agent before he does something we can't save him from."

Hetty turned to Sam, "Take Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye with you and bring him home before he does something silly."

"I've got him he's at the same motel just the room above the CIA agents." Eric told them as they headed off after him.

"Let the team that are watching the CIA know what's going on we will bring the black ops team and Mr. Callen in at the same time." Hetty told Eric who promptly let the other NCIS team know.

Hetty left the office and walked to her own office where Gavril was sitting.

"We will bring our boy home." She said to him.

"I know why I can't be a part of this op, but I worry for my son. He isn't going to stop fighting until he knows its safe." Gavril told her.

"I trust my team, they will find him and we will bring him home." She reiterated.

* * *

Callen looked at the kid who was slowly starting to believe him.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just waiting till your team leave, then I'll let you go." He said giving the kid a drink.

Callen walked to the window and looked at the NCIS team in the parking lot still watching the CIA team, He smiled to himself. If he hadn't been in the middle of this it would have been funny.

He shifted his stance as he saw his team, he shook his head; his old team pull up next to the car containing the other NCIS agents. 'They must be coming to deal with the CIA team.' He said to himself. The words NEVER ASSUME! Rattled around his brain and he picked up his SIG readying himself just in case.

The kid moved his eyes to the gun. Callen just looked at him and put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He moved the kid to the floor between the two beds where he would be most protected if gunfire ensued.

* * *

In the room below the CIA agents were discussing their missing agent as the door was kicked in. "NCIS, DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

The three CIA Agents dropped their weapons, "You're making a big mistake." The Agent in charge said.

"I don't think so?" Sam said.

"We are CIA and on an OP." The senior Agent tried to reason with them.

"Your op was cancelled." Sam told him curtly

"But we have a missing man." The Agent argued, "The guy we are after kidnapped him, he's dangerous and delusional."

Sam hauled him against the wall and cuffed him, "My partner is none of those things." he growled "And he's way smarter than you too!"

He handed the senior agent off to another NCIS agent and followed Deeks and Kensi upstairs.

He knocked on the door, "G, Its Sam...let me in."

"OK Sam, but only you and leave your gun." Callen said.

Sam handed his gun to Deeks and walked in with his hands raised.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

"You gonna put that down?" Sam asked Callen as he looked at the gun.

"No why would I do that?" Callen asked him back.

"How about, because I'm here to help you." Sam replied looking over at the young CIA agent to check he was ok.

"He's fine Sam, I fed him and everything." Callen smirked at his old partner.

"Cool, soon you'll be ready for a real puppy!" Sam quipped back.

The banter between them eased the situation somewhat, but Callen hadn't lowered his gun or taken his eyes of Sam.

"So you want me to surrender, so the CIA can have their pound of flesh?" Callen asked warily.

"No, Vance called it off. We need to take those agents in." Sam told him.

"WE!" Callen was confused. "I don't work for NCIS anymore." He scoffed.

Sam took another step realizing that Callen was beginning to feel trapped and knowing that he needed to diffuse the situation quick. Although he had his own back up plan he didn't want to use it for fear of destroying the little trust they had left between them.

"You could, come with me," He pleaded. "Nell needs you." He added and stepped back as Callen's head snapped up and Sam saw the hurt in his eyes for a second.

"No, she doesn't." Callen said. He took a deep breath as his eyes scanned the room for an escape route.

"G, please...You have to come in...I'm gonna have to cuff you or the CIA out there will go nuts." Sam said.

Callen's shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized there was no way out of this. "I'm done Sam." Callen said quietly. Sam looked at his partner and had never seen him more defeated.

Callen tossed his gun and Sam walked over and cuffed him, "I'll be with you all the way." Sam told him. Callen's eyes looked dead as every defence mechanism Callen had came smashing up and Sam wasn't even sure he had heard him.

Kensi came in and freed the young CIA Agent; she was shocked at the look on Callen's face as Sam led him out to the Challenger.

* * *

Hetty was in OPS appraising Vance of the fact that Callen was on his way in.

"I have looked at his file and all the evidence now." Vance said, "He may keep his job, but he is on a six month probationary period. Any more antics like this and he's out."

"I'll tell him, He'll be pleased to here he still has a job." Hetty smiled. She cut contact and walked downstairs to where Gavril and Nell were sitting on the sofa.

"Its good news," She told them, "Mr. Hanna has and is coming in and Vance has put him on a six month probationary period but he still has a job."

"Can I see him?" Nell asked perking up.

"I need to debrief him and Gavril will need to talk to him, Mr. Hanna says he's withdrawn so after we have talked to him I think you and Mr. Callen should have a talk." Hetty said and smiled as Nell smiled for the first time in a month.

* * *

Sam walked in behind Callen who was still in handcuffs as he entered the mission. He had wanted to take them off but observing his partners near fight or flight response kicking in he decided it was better to leave them on. For his part Callen hadn't said a word the whole time he'd had the handcuffs on. Callen was scared but he wasn't going to admit it. He knew he'd have to face Hetty for his actions and he didn't want to hear her tell him he had to leave. Why they just wouldn't just let him go was beyond him. He'd already heard Director Vance say he was out, he didn't work for NCIS anymore was this Sam's idea to punish him or maybe Hetty's idea. He was guarded and the suspicion was rolling off him in waves.

"Come on." Sam said and nudged him in the direction of Hetty's office.

Sam took Callens cuffs off and couldn't resist a small smile as Callen sank into the chair he pointed to like a petulant teenager. But he was worried about the lack of eye contact that Callen had displayed since being brought in. He turned around and looked as most of the other agents in the building had stopped to openly stare at Callen sitting in Hetty's office.

"You lot not got work to do," Sam growled at them and they all scattered.

* * *

Callen rubbed his wrists, the cuffs had made them sore and he felt completely worthless, more than anything he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to watch as Hetty signed the paperwork that would fire him and he didn't want to see the betrayal in his teams' eyes when he would have to leave the building for the last time. More than anything he didn't want to see Nell. He didn't want her to see his disgrace and he didn't want to see any hurt in her eyes as he left or worse hatred for letting her down. He literally felt sick to his stomach and didn't think he'd ever felt worse in his life.

Hetty walked past Sam and nodded. Sam picking up her intentions moved away and let her take over; he went over to the bullpen where Kensi and Deeks though upset and subdued were catching up on paperwork. Gavril was a few steps behind her. He knew that his son would need reassurance and for once he was around to give it.

Hetty lightly touched Callen on his shoulder and he flinched before bringing himself under control.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked concerned he was injured. Callen just put up a mask of neutrality and stared at the floor.

"Are you injured?" She asked. Callen just shook his head. Hetty sighed this was obviously going to be hard work.

Gavril stood at the door, He and Hetty had discussed this if Callen was going to bolt Gavril needed to be there to stop him.

"Your not fired, Mr. Callen." Hetty told him remembering how Callen preferred the band aid approach to news, and she smiled and slightly winced as his head shot up so fast she thought he might have whiplash.

"I...I'm not?" He said surprised with a small amount of hope in his voice but underneath was the guarded tone, he wasn't anywhere near close to relaxing yet.

"We saw the footage of the CIA director and your father, Director Vance wants to put a note in your file about breaking protocol, and you will be on probation for six months, but no you're not fired."She informed him.

Callen shifted in his seat, he was thrilled he wasn't fired but if his team had seen the footage from Vasile's interrogation, no his torture they wouldn't trust him. A thought shot through his mind 'OH MY GOD! What if Nell had seen it, there would be no way she would let him near their child.'

He unconsciously rubbed his left forearm as if the thoughts themselves where giving him a heart attack.

For the first time Callen raised his eyes to Hetty, "Did they all see the footage from the warehouse?" He asked afraid of the answer.

It was Hettys turn to feel uncomfortable, "Yes Mr. Callen, they did." She waited and watched as the horror crossed his face for a second and then his walls came up to hide them, "You need to talk to them," She stated. The tape had been one of the most awful things she had seen, all the more because she knew the person committing the atrocities but she knew the reasoning behind them and knew that his team should eventually be all right with him.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Callen took a deep breath and faced his father and Hetty.

"We will be with you all the way, Mr. Callen." Hetty said to him. Callen looked at her questioningly. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he still had a job and why after seeing the torture of Vasile, Hetty was supporting him.

"Noi suntem familia." Gavril said in answer to his sons' unspoken question and Hetty nodded.

"Yes indeed Mr. Callen, we ARE family." She reassured him.

Callen repressed and urge to run and steadied himself. He saw Sam walk up to him, "You good?" Sam asked him simply. Callen gave a small nod but never looked him in the eye.

Callen stood head bowed in front of his team, Nell and Eric sat with them. Hetty tapped Callen on the shoulder and he looked up realizing everyone was staring at him is flight response kicked in and his eyes darted around the room looking towards the exit. Only Gavril's firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from running.

"We owe you all an explanation." Gavril said to the assembled team. "No I owe you an explanation." Gavril reiterated.

Callen looked at his father. "Ceea ca ai de grand sa faci?" he asked

Gavril smiled at his son. "Incredere in mine si asculta." He replied and Callen relaxed a bit.

* * *

"When this all started I had been ...Ordered by my director to close the Comescu family 'businesses.' I fully intended to do that but it seemed my director had no trust in me or my son. He wanted to wipe my family off the map. You have seen what happened with me and the Director in his office, yes?" He asked and the others nodded.

"Well the rest was a set up to destroy my son and myself. Apparently MY Director's idea was for me and Grigore to die in a 'shoot out', but he didn't reckon with my son's resourcefulness." Gavril said proudly. "Your Director Vance has arrested him and I do not work for the CIA any more."

"But the tape with Vasile..." Kensi said trailing off not able to say what she needed to but Gavril caught that too.

"All Grigore did was set up the Camera, He NEVER touched Vasile. That was all me. I have done a lot of things I am not proud of whilst protecting my son over the years." Gavril stopped while remembering some of the things he had, had to do.

"I couldn't do it." Callen said quietly, the others looked at him and Callen seemed to shrink inside himself. "But you all thought I could."

It was the others turn to feel ashamed. But Nell stood up for them, "No, we didn't think YOU could, but we were worried that you'd had to and we were worried about what that had done to you."

"We were worried that with all you had been through, that maybe we had lost you." Sam said wishing his partner would show some of his old confidence at least a smirk, something more than the broken shell that was showing through now.

* * *

Callen took a step away from them. He wanted to have his old team back the one that trusted him as leader, but he didn't know whom to trust. As he felt himself spiral inwards a gruff voice cut through his head and he looked up in surprise.

"Callen! Front and center." The voice said.

"Yes Boss!" Callen said without thinking and shot out of his chair. He smiled a genuine smile the first in months as he looked into the eyes of the one man he trusted more than life itself.

"Jethro!" He gave him a one armed hug.

"With me," Was all Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to say and Callen was instinctively in step behind him as they went off upstairs.

"Who's that?" Deeks asked.

Sam smiled knowing that whatever happened now Callen would be ok. "That's Special Agent Gibbs from Washington. The only person outside of us Callen trusts." He explained.

Kensi grinned "I wish I was a fly on the wall right now."

Hetty took a step away and motioned to Sam and Gavril to follow her, "I had thought that Mr. Callen could use the extra support of Special Agent Gibbs if things went wrong so I called him a few days ago." She explained.

"He trusts this man completely?" Gavril asked confused.

"He once told me that Gibbs was the closest thing he had to a father. " Sam said Gavril nodded understanding that Sam didn't mean it as a dig, but more explaining Callen's closeness to this man.

* * *

Gibbs shut the door as Callen slouched into a chair.

"Well?" Gibbs said raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, I don't know what to do!" Callen said his eyes pleading for help.

Gibbs let himself have a small smile; He liked it when Callen called him dad, even if it was only when they were alone or when Callen was drunk.

"They ARE your team and they DO trust you." Gibbs sat and looked Callen in the eye. "You have to allow them to show you they trust you."

Callen let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and relaxed a bit as he listened to Jethro's words.

"Son, no one would deny you've been through a lot..." He stopped as Callen looked at him in panic, "Do you really think I wouldn't keep an eye on you... besides Vance told me." Gibbs admitted."But you have people you care about and who care about you. Also you're going to be a father. That child will need you. The CIA screwed you and your father over, but you have him too now."

Callen nodded agreeing with what Gibbs was saying to him, "Wait here," Gibbs said and walked out of the room.

* * *

He walked into the bullpen and went up to Nell, "Hi, can we talk?" Gibbs asked her gently.

"Sure, Sir." Nell said. Gibbs grinned, "Just Gibbs will do" He said and they walked over to the sofa.

"So, You and Callen...?" Gibbs waited and hoped she would fill in the blanks.

"Yes?" She wasn't giving an inch.

"It's his kid. Are you willing to let him be a part of its life?" Gibbs asked her knowing a lot rested on her answer.

"Who's asking, you or G?" She was guarded now.

"Me. Ya see anyone else here." Gibbs stated.

"I don't want to lose him, I'm afraid if I say the wrong thing I'll lose him, he doesn't even know..." He voice trailed off into sobs.

Deeks' head shot up as Nell cried and he stood to come over, Gibbs glared at him but Deeks wasn't about to back down. "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

Gibbs smiled, he liked the fact the younger man was willing to stand up to him to protect a member of his team. "You should keep him, He's good." He said over Deeks' shoulder to Hetty.

"I plan to Jethro." Hetty said.

Callen walked up quietly behind them, he looked concerned as Deeks and Gibbs were staring each other down. Then he notice Nell was crying.

"Jethro?" Callen asked and Gibbs glared at him.

"I told you to stay upstairs." Gibbs growled, He didn't know yet whether or not this team could be fully trusted and he didn't want Callen to be hurt even more.

"Why's Nell crying?" Callen asked

"He upset her." Deeks said putting himself in-between Nell and Gibbs protectively.

"DAD!" Callen exclaimed and went to walk towards Nell as Kensi looked up surprised, she knew Gibbs and knew that Callen knew the older man but had no idea they had that sort of relationship.

Gavril came out of Hetty's office with Sam on his tail as they hurried over to the disturbance.

"What's going on? Grigore are you ok." He asked worriedly.

Gibbs turned to Callen and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that bad Leeeeroy Jethro." Callen smirked back at him.

Gibbs gave Callen a small nod and Callen turned his attention back to Nell. Gibbs turned to Gavril. "We need to talk." He said to the other man and herded him away from the others.

* * *

Callen took a tentative step towards Nell. "Nell, I...I'm..." She looked up and launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

"I missed you... We missed you." She breathed in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I love you." He said just as she winced.

He backed off worried he had said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean to..." He started

She smiled and grabbed his hand, "No, I think your son wants to say he loves you too," She waited and watched his face as what she said sunk in.

He grinned and hugged her again.

"Did you ask Marty?" He said remembering their deal.

"He said yes. But he doesn't know yet... I only told you." She assured him.

He held her again revelling in her warmth and the fact that he felt safe with her.

"Did you call Agent Gibbs, Dad?" She asked him.

"Yea, he kind of adopted me in Russia." Callen grinned. "Maybe we ought to put in an appearance before my dad's kill each other."

Nell looked worried "Do you think they will?"

"I don't know Jethro is very protective of his 'kids'"

"He has more?" She asked confused.

"Just his team in D.C." Callen explained smiling. Nell didn't care how confused she was Callen was here and he was happy, right now her world was perfect.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Jethro had been in a side room with Gavril for over an hour and during that time had gone through every emotion he possessed and decided it was about time he picked just one. The one he settled on was fury.

He'd known about Callen's upbringing and had felt anger then even though at the time he hadn't even know Callen existed, but to find out that not only had Callen's dad left him to that fate, but to also find out that he'd known about what his son had, had to endure growing up and to find he had left him to that fate was deplorable.

"Callen may have forgiven you, but you are nowhere near being cleared with me," He growled.

Gavril shrugged, "I did what I had to do to keep him safe."

"SAFE! You call that safe!" Gibbs squared up to him.

"He is alive, is he not?" Gavril countered, "Why do I have to justify myself to you, I am his father."

"Maybe," Gibbs growled, "But I'm family. Where were you when he woke up screaming with nightmares after being shot, when he needed support he couldn't get from his teammates and when he needed a father, you sure as hell weren't around then."

"ENOUGH!" Callen yelled as he walked in the room. Both men jumped and looked at Callen's horrified face.

"Son..." Gavril started, Gibbs just looked at Callen silently.

* * *

Callen just shook his head and left the room. He went back to Nell and gave her a reassuring grin, "They didn't kill each other." He said. She looked at his quizzically knowing there was something he was holding in.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She watched as she saw him consider lying to her but then he thought better of it, "I've been better," He admitted and she pulled him into a hug.

"They both love you, you know that don't you?" She asked him.

"Yea, Jethro is easy I know how he thinks and where I stand with him, but I don't want to make a mistake with my father in case he leaves, I think..." He stopped to afraid to voice his deepest fear. Nell kissed him on the cheek, "Go on." She urged him seeing both men standing behind him and knowing they both needed to hear what Callen was going to admit.

"I...I'm scared he will be disappointed with me, that I won't be the son he imagined and he'll leave and not want me." A lone tear escaped his eye and she wiped it discreetly.

Both older men walked over to Callen, "Neither of us would ever be disappointed in you," Gibbs said putting his hand on Callen's shoulder.

"I've always wanted you, I love you son and I'll never leave you." Gavril promised and Callens eyes filled with hope, "Really?" he breathed.

"Yes, really." Gavril affirmed

Gibbs looked at them both, "Sorry." He said simply and Callen's eyes shot up to him in surprise.

"What about rule 6?" Callen asked and Gibbs grinned, "Doesn't apply to family." He replied.

Callen laughed and the four of them headed to Hetty's office.

* * *

Hetty sat down and regarded her favourite agent. "So are you ready to come back to work Mr. Callen?" She asked him.

"What are the conditions?" He asked knowing there would be some in regards to his probation.

"You retain your rank of Special Agent but for the probationary period, Mr. Hanna will be team leader although how you work that out in the field will be between you two," She stopped to watch the information sink in. Callen nodded although he knew that meant a pay cut and more importantly a step down.

"I got your back G." Came a voice from behind him. Callen turned to see Sam leaning against a post behind him and gave him a weak smile.

"Do Kensi and Deeks know?" Callen asked. Hetty shook her head, "You and Mr. Hanna can tell them." She replied. "Remember it is only for six months."

"Yeah," Callen said sullenly, "Like I know I deserve it, I shouldn't have let the team down and run off on my own, but with a baby on the way the pay cut sucks." Then he grinned, "Oh yeah, I forgot dad's rich, maybe I can get my allowance backdated, I wonder what 41 years of allowance is?"

Sam laughed, "A lot G. A lot."

* * *

All serious again, Callen turned to Hetty, "I need you here while I tell the team, and if there are any questions I can't answer I want you to be there. No more secrets Hetty." He said solemnly

All three of them walked into the bullpen and waited as Eric came down to join them.

"Mr. Callen will be rejoining the team," Hetty started and waited as there were rounds of 'great and welcome back' handed out. "However," She paused and they all turned their attention back to her again. "Director Vance has put Mr. Callen on a six month probationary trial. During this time Mr. Hanna will be team leader."

Callen watched as shock followed by understanding crossed their faces but was grateful that no one said anything. But Nell moved to stand closer to his for support and he put her hand on her shoulder.

"I suggest you all go home for today and you are all off rotation until Monday, so make the most of your weekend." She said.

"Are you heading back to D.C.?" Callen asked Gibbs.

He shook his head, "I'm here for another month, and I didn't know how long this thing of yours was going to take so I took some time off." He admitted.

Callen looked to his father, "Dad, can he stay with us?" He asked.

Gavril smiled, "That would be a good idea." He agreed.

Gibbs was worried he would be intruding, "Are you sure you have the room?" He asked and then looked around quizzically as the whole room erupted in laughter.

Callen grinned, "Grab your gear. Dinner at mine tonight" He said to the others and as Gibbs, Callen and Nell left. Callen turned to his father, "I'll meet you at home, be nice to the director." He said knowing that Gavril was going to fill in Director Vance of today's events.

* * *

Callens car pulled up outside Gavril's house and Callen punched in a key code on the gates, "You live here!" Gibbs said awestruck as they parked up outside the mansion.

"Yeah," Callen said slightly embarrassed. He turned to help Nell out of the car and she winced again.

"You and MJ ok?" Callen asked.

She nodded "Yes, He's just playing soccer with my kidneys." She laughed.

Gibbs caught that, "A boy?" He asked and Callen nodded grinning. "Wow, congratulations." He said and Nell smiled at him.

She was slightly confused earlier he had upset her and walked away without saying a word but everything he had done afterwards seemed to show he regretted his actions.

Gibbs was shown to his room and Nell walked up to Callen.

"Tell me about Gibbs?" She asked.

"He's family," Callen said simply "I trust him with everything. Since I met him he's always been there for me when I've needed support. He lost his own family a long time ago and he's like a father figure to his team and me. He's the man I always wanted to be, you know like my role model."

"So he'll be M.J's grandfather too then." Nell smiled knowing how much Callen wanted Gibbs to be a part of his life.

"If he wants to be. It looks like this kids going to have a larger family than I originally thought." Callen smiled at the thought of his son growing up surrounded by family. "You rest and I'll light the grill." He smiled at her as she sank into the couch and put her feet up. Within moments she was asleep and he sat on a chair watching her sleep for a while before he headed out to the deck.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Nell woke to a pain in her side which quickly eased and then heard the sounds of the team out on the deck as Kensi walked into the room where she had been sleeping.

"Hey, you awake?" Kensi asked.

Nell smiled, "Yep. Callen set fire to the grill yet?" She asked.

Kensi looked amused, "He done it before?" She asked.

Nell giggled "only the last three times he's lit the thing." Just as she said that there was a round of swearing and Deeks went running past with the fire extinguisher.

They both walked out onto the deck to the site of Callen sat down and Gibbs clearing the last of the ruined meat off the coals.

"I think it's time you let an expert do it." Gibbs grinned.

Sam walked up behind Gibbs with a tray of meat, "He's right G, That's why I had better do it." He grinned.

Callen just rolled his eyes and got up so Nell could sit down. "You ok?" He asked her quietly placing his hand on her shoulder.

Nell nodded. "Yep," She took another sharp intake of breath and he looked concerned and she shook her head to let him know all was ok.

* * *

Gavril and Gibbs sat away from the group both with a glass of Bourbon watching Callen with equal amounts of pride, "Thank you." Gavril said to Gibbs quietly.

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"For being there for my boy when I couldn't." Gavril replied.

"I will always be there when he needs me." Gibbs said and Gavril nodded. "I think," Gavril admitted to the other man, "I may be his father, but you will always be his dad and he needs you in his life, I will not stand in the way of what you both have."

Gibbs smiled, although he'd never admit it Callen held a special place in his life that even his team couldn't fill. He had been there at Callen's lowest points and had been quietly proud of his achievements over the years. "If you need any help..." Gibbs trailed off but Gavril knew what he meant and nodded appreciatively at the other man.

"So..." Gibbs started, "M.J. Do you have any idea what that stands for?"

"Not a clue." Gavril smiled and they both rose from their chairs as Callen called them both over.

"Ok guys," Callen called getting everyone's attention, "I know me being demoted for 6 months isn't a cause for celebration, but we do have other things I need to celebrate with you."

They stood round expectantly waiting to hear what Callen had to say.

"As you know the past seven months have been awful, I want to thank you for being there for both Nell and I through this." He looked at her and snaked his arm protectively around her waist.

"Hey, your family." Deeks said.

Callens smile lit up, "Yea we are. That was something I had a lot of trouble coming to terms with, but with my family about to get bigger it is time to make some changes." A worried look flitted across the teams face until Callen and Nell both grinned.

"Guys, we are having a boy," Nell said and those who didn't already know gave their congratulations.

"Deeks, would you sign this for us please?" Callen asked and Deeks came over "You got all the paperwork sorted then," Deeks grinned.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We've asked Deeks if he'll be M.J.'s Guardian if anything happens to us," Callen explained.

"Sam, Kensi, If it's ok with you we would like you both to be Godparents." Nell asked.

"Sure," Kensi grinned, "But I have to ask why make Deeks the poor kids guardian?"

"Well, basically it was the way he kicked my ass back in Romania defending M.J. and Nell when I was screwed up, If he protected that much then, we know he'd protect him with his life if anything happened to us." Callen explained, and then laughed as he saw Deeks blush.

"Between his Godparents his guardian and both his grandfathers M.J. will be one well protected kid," Nell finished and looked up as both Gibbs and Gavril realized they had been included in this.

* * *

"So I take it M.J. has an actual name or are you initialling the poor kid throughout his life too."Sam asked.

"Hey it worked for me!" Callen quipped and Nell thumped him on the arm.

"He has a name its...OW!" Nell said.

"OW?" Sam said not getting it.

Callen turned to Nell just as her water broke and her eyes shot up to his fearfully."I'm...I'm not ready." She said quietly. He smiled and helped her up, "Let's go and be not ready together," She relaxed a bit as he helped her to the car.

"Guy's can you grab Nell's bag it's in our room, the baby's coming." He yelled over his shoulder as they walked out.

Deeks ran upstairs for the bag and Kensi sorted out the other bits Nell needed and just like the well oiled team they were in less than two minutes they were all ready to leave for the hospital.

"Can someone call Hetty?" Nell asked, just as Callens phone beeped.

"How in the Hell does she do that!" He wondered as he read her the text, ' **Tell Miss Jones not to worry I'm on my way to the hospital** '

He fastened Nell's seatbelt, "I love you pixie." He kissed her on the forehead and they left for the hospital.

* * *

For weeks later the nurses in the maternity unit talked about the day a young woman came in flanked by five flustered, federal agents and were met at the door by a small woman who had commandeered the situation causing them all to grind to a halt in front of her.

Hetty stood there her hand held up as the group of younger agents came running around the corner pushing Nell in a wheelchair.

"Mr. Callen, this is a hospital, not a drag strip." She said and watched as her charged fell silent. "Miss. Jones you are booked in, I informed the staff you were on your way. If you and Mr. Callen would like to go with the admitting nurse." She gestured to the surprised young woman behind her.

"Yes Hetty," They both said at the same time.

"The rest of you, there is a waiting room here, Mr. Beale is on his way he is just waiting for a replacement in ops."

Sam, Deeks and Kensi turned heel and walked to the waiting room where Gavril and Gibbs were already waiting.

Gibbs smiled and threw them each a magazine, "You're gonna be here a while." He said and settled back with his magazine.

* * *

Twelve long hours later Callen walked out into the waiting room.

"Hey guys, wanna meet him?" He asked grinning as they all stood and walked towards him, he turned and they all followed him to a room where Nell was sitting holding a tiny baby with red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Guys, we want to introduce you to Martin Jethro Callen." Nell said smiling.

Deeks and Gibbs grinned, "You named him after us?" Deeks said with wonder in his voice.

"Yeah, but we are still calling him M.J. for short." Callen said.

He sat on the bed next to Nell as he watched each member of his family hold and welcome their young son.

Nell felt him shift and whispered, "G, are you ok?"

"I finally found it... and I had it all along." He whispered back.

"Found what?" Gibbs asked as the others looked at him.

Callen looked around at them all together, beside the woman he loved and looking towards his child.

"Family." Callen replied with tears of joy in his eyes, as his father passed down the newest generation to his son.

 


End file.
